you found me
by Andrea 0408
Summary: Katniss perdió a su padre en un choque, su madre termino en un hospital psiquiátrico, su tutor es Haymitch y por alguna razón decidió meterla en un colegio/internado ahi conocerá nuevos amigos, a Gale, a Peeta y mas personas que complicaran y mejoraran su vida. GaleXKatnissXPeeta
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, este es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre, siempre he querido ver a los personajes mas mmm juntos, asi que elimine los juegos del hambre de la ecuacion para que tengan mas tiempo para sentimientos y drama, ademas los meti a todos en un instituto donde tendran que vivir juntos (algo asi) y verse todos los dias, tambien hice lo posible por mantener sus personalidades, por ejemplo katniss seguira siendo ruda y le pasaran cosas que marcaran su pasado, al igual que en el libro, etc. bueno eso seria todo por mi parte, espero que lo disfruten (:

atte. Andrea (no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que mi nombre real :P)

los personajes no me pertenecen, blabla etc. derechos de autor, juegos del hambre, Suzanne Collins

* * *

¡Katniss!, pss, katnisssss - escucho a prim susurrar en mi oido, pero el sueño me gana y decido ignorarla.  
Seguro no recuerdas que día es hoy - la escucho moverse por el cuarto y el sonido de cosas cambiando de lugar ¿que esta haciendo? Abro un ojo con curiosidad.  
JA! estas despierta te vi!, ahora levantate o llegaras tarde al colegio! - grita y sale de la habitación con risitas.  
PRIM! por que no me lo dijiste antes! - grito recordando que hoy es el primer día de escuela  
PARA QUE? ESTABAS DORMIDA! - me responde desde su habitación.  
ruedo los ojos y comienzo a hacer mis maletas, este colegio es mas una especie de internado, en mi opinión nuestro tutor no quiere cargar con nosotras así que decidió encerrarnos en un lugar caro y seguir con su vida. Digo no es una mala persona de hecho es algo... mm simpático no seria la palabra, pero al menos lo intenta, es como ese tío molesto...- agg, me obligo a pensar en otras cosas que no sean mi patético presente - como será? digo todos soñamos con un internado al estilo zoe 101, pero al menos a mi me parece demasiado bueno, las colegiaturas son carísimas, pero... bueno nose.  
Abro la puerta de mi armario apurada, me quedan 10 minutos y apenas estoy lista yo y no he hecho las maletas, pero para mi sorpresa en mi armario solo hay 4 maletas y mi ropa y cosas en ellas, las tomo como puedo y las pongo en la cama, agarro mi mochila y comienzo a tomar cosas personales, unas fotos, mis discos, y una caja de madera que esta debajo de mi cama con todas mis cosas de valor sentimental, lo meto todo en la mochila y me dirijo a las escaleras cargando todo como puedo.

Estas segura de poder con todo eso preciosa? - me pregunta Haymitch con una sonrisa de ... nostalgia?  
mmm tal vez? - toma 2 maletas y me ayuda a llevarlas al auto, me abre la puerta y subo, es un habito de el, nos trata muy bien y se lo agradezco, pero al mismo tiempo es muy distante y había veces en las que no llegaba a dormir o no salía de su habitación, así que simplemente no confiaba en el, ni en nadie realmente, a excepción de prim claro. Solo... una parte de mi estaba feliz de dejarlo en paz un tiempo.

oye gracias por las maletas - le digo a mi hermanita con una sonrisa, a crecido tanto...  
De nada sabia que no te ibas a levantar - en ese momento me doy cuenta que ella siente que esta cuidandome.  
suelto una risita y me pongo los audífonos, cierro los ojos y escucho música y duermo el resto del camino. En algunos momentos escucho a haymitch y prim hablar, pero no me interesa ser parte de la conversación y subo el volumen.

Siento al auto detenerse y a prim haciendo un sonido de sorpresa así que abro los ojos y me quito los audífonos, solo alcanzo a ver una puerta abierta y una parte del vestido de prim mientras baja.  
Es enorme! - la escucho y bajo del auto.  
Wow - de verdad, solo logro ve un montón de césped y bosque alrededor antes de que note que a lo lejos hay unos edificios, pero no todos juntos, si no como una pequeña ciudad, bueno no taantos como para ser una ciudad pero si lo suficiente para que no te sientas encerrado, era como un pueblo, bueno no, era demasiado bonito y con edificios grandes. Deje de romperme la cabeza tratando de encasillarlo en una categoría y comense a bajar unas maletas sin poner atención realmente, no podía quitar la vista del lugar.

Necesitan ayuda? - me sobresalto una voz profunda.  
Si, por favor, puede llevar las maletas adentro - respondió haymitch y le dio las llaves del coche al hombre que condujo hacia enfrente de unos edificios particularmente grandes y se detuvo, comenzó a bajar mis maletas y luego se adentro un poco mas y lo perdí de vista.  
Vamos a registrarlas - dijo mi tutor y nos llevo al edificio mas cercano.  
Estas seguro que es una escuela? - pregunte sorprendida y me molesto la felicidad en mi voz.  
Así que te gusta el lugar preciosa ? - me respondió juguetón. decidi guardar silencio y prim continuo hablando con el de lo mucho que le gustaba el lugar y que ya quería conocer gente nueva. Me alegraba por ella, se merecía toda la felicidad posible.

después de registrarnos nos dieron unos papeles con nuestro numero de cuarto, un mapa colorido nombrando cada sección del lugar, un folleto sobre la escuela y cosas extracurriculares ademas de un reglamento (que en realidad no decía mas que lo obvio, no drogas, no comportamiento indecente en el plantel, no causar destrozos y unas normas de vestimenta) básicamente no andar desnudo por ahi ni causar ningún alboroto.  
Bueno chicas, supongo que debo despedirme, pero antes les tengo un regalo - abrió su maletín y saco dos cajas de regalo, me dio una de un azul muy bonito con moño verde y otra rosa con un moño azul a prim.  
No la abran hasta que este en su cuarto - dijo esto y nos guiño un ojo - bueno, hasta luego - para mi sorpresa me dio un abrazo fuerte y aun mas sorprendente le correspondí.

En un rato nos vemos patito - le guiñe un ojo a prim y me metí al edificio.  
Haymitch se fue con prim a su edificio, yo estaría en el edificio de los de bachillerato y prim en el de secundaria, una parte de mi se pregunto como se despediría de ella...  
para mi sorpresa había un elevador que marcaba 5 pisos y para mi gusto yo estaba en el quinto, entre al elevador y subí a mi piso, mi cuarto era el K 5 según la hoja en mis manos, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí, era muy.. impersonal, paredes color claro y muebles de buen gusto, piso de madera, había un pequeño sillón negro de frente a un televisor de pantalla plana, y un pequeño refrigerador en una esquina del cuarto, había una puerta corrediza a la derecha, la abrí y había una cama individual en el centro de la habitación, una mesa esquinera, un tocador y 2 puertas, con una sonrisa enorme abri una al azar, era el baño, tenia un lavabo con pedestal (inodoro obviamente) y una tina, que mas bien parecía parte del cuarto, era cuadrada y ocupaba la mitad del baño, era como si solo hubieran aumentado el borde de la regadera para que no se saliera el agua, pero de buen tamaña o se miraba bastante cómoda.  
Sin perder tiempo y con una sonrisa en el rostro abrió la otra puerta esperando encontrar una sala de juegos con ps3 y una pista de baile, pero solo era un armario. En cuanto revise bien el cuarto note mis maletas y una carta en la mesa,  
BIENVENIDA  
Señorita Everdeen, esta será su habitación el resto de su estadía en esta escuela, puede hacer los cambios que desee, en el plantel hay diversos lugares de comida rápida y restaurantes algunos son 24 y puede ir en cualquier momento o comer en la cafetería de la escuela donde su consumo será gratuito. Le recordamos lea las reglas, no nos gustaría tener inconvenientes.  
Tenemos un montón de actividades extracurriculares y nos gustaría que escogiera una lo mas pronto posible para poder integrarla a su horario.  
En esta institución nos importa que se sienta comoda, pero también que aprenda, así que revise sus horarios y no falte a clases.

Atte: sub dirección del plantel

deje la carta aun lado y comenze a pensar en como seria los siguientes meses aquí.

Me tome el resto de la mañana para deshacer mis maletas y revisar mi horario, tendría una semana libre para familirizarme con el plantel, pero queria tener una idea de las clases.  
Unas horas despues recorde el regalo de Haymith y decidi abrirlo.  
Casi senti lastima al romper la envoltura pero lo supere pronto al ver mi nuevo celular, lo abrace contra mi como cualquier otra adolecente haria con un nuevo iphone y vi una carta pegada sobre la caja.  
" Hey preciosa, espero que te guste, prim tiene uno igual el numero de ella esta en la agenda y mi numero tambien, quiero que estemos en contacto y me avises si necesitan algo, creo que no tengo que recordarles que se cuiden mucho y espero les agrade el lugar, he escuchado que es increible y mas vacaciones que escuela, pero creo que se lo tienen mas que merecido, acambio espero buenas calificaciones y buen conportamiento (por favor u.u) tambien hay una tarjeta de credito, usenla bien, para lo que necesites y por que no un par de gustos, ropa o esas cosas de niña que tanto te gustan 8-). Usalo sin culpas y con responsabilidad es tu dinero.  
suerte, las quiero Haymitch.

Senti unas lagrimas y risa en mi garganta y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando y riendo, teniamos 2 años con el y al menos a mi no me habia dicho que me queria, algo en mi se conmovio y la risa era por las caras dibujadas en la carta, no sabia que haymitch supiera su significado.  
Pense en lo de la tarjeta y me quedo claro que era lo del seguro de mi padre, el se estaba haciendo cargo de nosotras con su dinero y con ayuda del gobierno (tengo entendido que es un gran abogado) asi que nunca tocamos lo del seguro de papa, sabia que eran almenos 300 mil pesos, mi padre era arquitecto y tenia un gran puesto, asi que tenia muchos ahorros ademas de un seguro de vida. Siempre trataba de no ser una carga para haymitch, incluso trate de trabajar para ayudarlo a pagar. Pero en ese momento se enojo muchisimo, jamas lo habia visto enojado, abrio su billetera y estaba llena y me grito que tenia mas en el banco, que el dinero no era un problema y que dejara mi actitud de sabelotodo independiente y aceptara su ayuda, se arrepintio al instante, lo vi en sus ojos, pero era demasido tarde yo ya habia corrido a mi habitacion y estaba llorando, no se disculpo, de hecho no volvimos a tocar el tema, pero comenze a aceptar todo lo que me diera sin pedir nada.  
El trataba de que yo usara ese dinero sin culpa y sin tener que pedirle permiso.  
Tal vez si era un buen hombre, tal vez hasta en realidad nos queria... desterre el pensamiento y abri una ventana, tenia una vista maravillosa desde aquí, sentí viento frío en mi cara pero era muy agradable, cerré los ojos y me quede así unos minutos, después los abrí y observe todo desde arriba, era mas grande de lo que pensé, incluso parecía que el bosque también era parte del lugar.

Después de un rato recordé a prim y salte por el celular, por un momento pensé que tal vez ella no había abierto el suyo aun, pero era yo la que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de ella.  
hey como te va? - le dije en cuanto contesto.  
Por que no contestabas? - reclamo - El lugar es increíble!, como es tu cuarto?, ya conociste al alguien?  
amm, no aun no me he topado con nadie, pero apenas son las 8 am prim, deberías dejarlos dormir, mi cuarto es maravilloso!, estoy en el ultimo piso.

Aww que bien, yo estoy en el 3, oye, me encontré a unas niñas y me invitaron a almorzar con ellas no te importa?

Claro que no!, ve disfrutalo, me iré a dormir y te veo mas tarde si?

Sipi hasta luego

bye! - colgué el teléfono y prepare la tina definitivamente era lo que mas me gustaba del cuarto, puse música en el stereo de la sala y apunte las bocinas hacia mi cuarto para escuchar mejor, después me desvestí y me metí en la tina, definitivamente era el momento mas relajante que había tenido en meses, tal vez años.

cuando el agua se puso fría sali y me envolví en una toalla, me puse un pans, una camisa de tirantes y me metí a la cama, era tan cómoda que me quede dormida al instante.

Cuando abrí los ojos debían ser las 5 de la tarde, había dormido increíble.  
camine al refrigerador y para mi sorpresa había unos sandwiches empacados, comida congelada y botellas de jugo, agua y soda.  
nada que te dure toda la semana pero si un par de días.  
tome un sandwich y una botella de jugo, después de un par de horas, comida y cambiada salí a explorar el lugar.  
Era enorme y tenia muchos edificios, había uno pequeño de enfermería, otro que parecía un gimnasio, algunos puestos de comida pequeños y otros que eran restaurantes, el lugar ya estaba llenandose de gente y alguno me prestaban atención y otros pasaban de largo, me encontré con varios jardines y áreas de picnic con arboles y mesas, como pequeños parques pero sin juegos.

En si el lugar era maravilloso y no encontraba forma de aburrime, cuando el sol se metió me dirigí a mi edificio.  
justo antes de entrar a mi piso sentí una mano en mi espalda, voltee y había un chica hablándome, me di cuenta de que tenia los audífonos puestos a todo volumen.

oh lo siento - me disculpe mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

No importa, me llamo madge, eres nueva verdad? - me pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

Si, yo soy katniss, mucho gusto - me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Oye en ese caso supongo que no conoces a nadie, te gustaría salir conmigo y unos amigos, ya sabes, para conocer gente y el lugar - esta chica era demasiado simpática y agradable, pero me caía bien, así que decidí acompañarla.

mmm claro por que no? - le dije con una sonrisa.

oh por cierto que tonta, mi habitación es la K 3, esta en este pasillo es la primera, cual es la tuya? -

la K 5 es la ultima -

vaya estamos muy cerca! - de verdad sonaba feliz - bueno vamos deben estarme esperando.

camine con ella hasta un restaurante cercas y hablamos un poco sobre el lugar y cosas que nos gustaban, esta chica era simpática.

así que.. que te parece? es fantástico no? - me dijo

aun no lo he visto todo, es enorme, pero si, parece mas un hotel que una escuela. -

ooo estoy segura de que no pensaras eso cuando comiencen las clases - me dijo con una falsa nota de alarma.

Después de caminar unos 10 minutos llegamos a un restaurante.

Madge! quien es tu amiga? - pregunto un chico en cuanto entramos.

Se llama katniss es nueva - respondió

todos me saludaron y también parecían ser agradables, pero definitivamente Madge era mi favorita del grupo, estuvimos charlando y riendo, me integre rápido al grupo, pero solo unos nombres se quedaron en mi cabeza, glimmer una chica linda de pelo rubio, delly, otra chica rubia de ojos azules, cato un chico alto, que al parecer estaba interesado en en una chica que no recuerdo el nombre, Marvel un chico simpático y me faltaban otros 2 pero no los recordaba.

eran las 10 cuando les dije que me tenia que ir a descansar, insistieron en acompañarme pero me negué y les dije que antes daría una vuelta por ahí

Enserio Katniss, no es ningún problema - insistió delly

De verdad solo quiero dar una vuelta por ahí - dije eso y me despedi antes de que siguieran insistiendo.

Afuera del lugar estaba helando, sentía el viendo cortando mi cara, pero era refrescante. Comenze a pensar en mis nuevos "amigos" mas bien conocidos, eran agradables.

Entre a mi cuarto y me senté en el sofá, tal vez podría hace algo con las paredes... o nose, personalizar el lugar de alguna forma.  
Bueno, veré eso después, ahora hay que dormir - me dije, solo me tire en la cama y me quede dormida al instante hoy había sido un día muy largo.

La semana paso rápido y fui a comer un par de veces con prim, pero al parecer era muy popular y siempre llegaba alguien a reclamar su atención y se tenia que ir, no me sorprendía prim era encantadora. Ademas yo también tenia algunas cosas que hacer así que quedamos en hablar todos los días en la mañana (en las noches aveces yo llegaba hasta tarde, así que no era conveniente)  
Conocí mejor a los amigos de Madge y eran muy buenas personas y muy simpáticas, pero como en todos los grupos grandes de amigos yo me llevaba mejor con algunos que con otros, entre mis favoritos estaban Madge por supuesto, Marvel un chico simpático y muy divertido, Cato aunque creo que trataba de mantener distancia conmigo, tal vez era por Clove, es chica realmente me odiaba y no desaprovechaba la ocasión para hacerme sentir excluida, hacia bromas sobre cosas de las que yo no tenia conocimiento y mencionaba cosas sobre el semestre pasado cuando yo no estaba, también se llevaba a Madge para contarle cosas supuestamente muy secretas y la retenía con ella todo el tiempo que podía, era obvio que yo no era de su agrado y yo solo trataba de mantener mi distancia pero tenia el presentimiento de que pronto algo terminaría explotando en guerra. Y después de todo yo parecía ser la favorita de Delly, en realidad todos parecían ser sus favoritos.  
Yo no era del tipo dependiente y podía estar por ahí sola sin problemas, así que las cosas que hacia Clove realmente no me molestaban, pero eso parecía enfurecerla mas, y yo no tenia ni idea de que le había hecho.

Estaba en un lugar extraño, imágenes llegaban y se desvanecían, pero era agradable todo lo que quería pasaba, en ese momento vi a mi padre entrando por la puerta de mi casa, abrazaba a mi madre y me carga a en brazos mientras me llevaba a la cuna de prim, la veíamos juntos... Se veía tan feliz, era perfecto.  
Todo comenzó a resquebrajarse y cuando me di cuenta mi padre ya no estaba, ni prim, ni mi madre, estaba sola.

Comenze a entrar en pánico cuando abrí los ojos, y volví a mi miserable, pero almenos no tan caótico presente, mi teléfono estaba vibrando era un mensaje de Madge

"preparate, los fines de semana podemos salir del plantel y cato nos consiguió entradas en un karaoke bar esta noche, mas tarde pasare por ti para ir a comer 3"

entonces mi sueño se había convertido en pesadilla gracias un estúpido mensaje?

imbécil - le dije al celular y al remitente del mensaje, una parte de mi se sintió culpable por mi enojo dirigido a Madge, pero mi vida ya era suficientemente triste como para preocuparme por probablemente ofender a alguien que jamas escucharía mi insulto, ademas pocas veces tenia sueños agradables y su mensaje había destruido uno particularmente hermoso.

Mas tarde mi enojo ya había pasado, Madge era una persona realmente buena y no se merecía el odio de nadie.

el día paso rápido, después de comer con Madge me dijo que me fuera a arreglar, (la ciudad estaba muy lejos del campus así que seria un viaje de almenos una hora)

oye que crees que debo ponerme? - pregunte

amm no lo se, algo elegante pero casual, y sexi - me dijo con un guiño y no puse hacer mas que reír.

* * *

Bueno, el primer capitulo es una introducción, algo aburrido en mi opinión, el siguiente lo subiré inmediatamente para que la historia vaya comenzando, déjenme un comentario con su opinión )


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, tiene mas acción que el anterior, espero que lo disfruten.

nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia, y mi computadora.

* * *

En mi departamento comenze a buscar entre mis cosas algo para la ocasión, nunca había sido buena para combinar cosas ni nada de eso, así que decidí bañarme y escoger mi ropa después.

Termine usando uno de los pocos vestidos que tenia, era como de mesclilla (levis) negro y daba la ilusión de ser una chaqueta y una falda, pero era una sola pieza, me gustaba por que tenia un largo perfecto y era muy cómodo, ademas me puse unas botas negras de tacón, me planche el cabello y use poco maquillaje, me pregunte si necesitaría un bolso, pero solo llevaría dinero y mi celular así que los puse en las bolsas del vestido (otra razón por la que me gustaba)

Justo cuando estuve lista sonó mi celular y era Madge avisando que estaba en mi puerta después bajamos a encotrarnos con los demás.

Cuando llegamos recibimos unos chiflidos de los chicos y Clove se miraba enfurecida.

Asi te vas a ir? - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba para abajo de forma despectiva y por primera vez causo un daño en mi, yo era muy insegura en eso de arreglarme por que no lo hacia seguido y esta vez me había esmerado, comparada con ella y su vestido rojo entallado, en realidad, comparada con todas ellas, si fuera un concurso de belleza yo seria la perdedora.

Que? tienes algún problema con la gente que cubre algo mas que su trasero? - le pregunto Tresh a Clove, todos nos hachamos a reír como si nada hubiera pasado, pero almenos para mi había 2 risas claramente falsas, la mía y la de Clove, esta seria la ultima vez que saldría por la tangente, la próxima estaba dispuesta a defenderme, era obvio que Clove ya daba por hecho que era alguien débil que no podía defenderse sola, pero ya quería ver su respuesta cuando la pusiera en su lugar.

Fuimos todos en la camioneta de Cato, el viaje fue algo largo pero el auto era espacioso y cómodo. Estuvimos todo el camino escuchando música, cantando, hablando, bromeando, todos a excepción de Clove que estaba silenciosa en el asiento delantero, almenos no se metía conmigo.

Llegamos al antro-bar que parecía mas antro que bar, hice una mueca al ver la enorme fila.

- Hey que esperas? - me dijo madge mientras me jalaba de la mano con ella, llegamos a una puerta trasera y nos dejaron entrar.

- Debe ser un muy buen amigo el tuyo - le dije pensando en toda esa fila.

- Digamos que me debe algunos favores - me respondió con una sonrisa amable y amigable, pero como no, de inmediato Clove lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo al bar alejando del grupo. Madge me vio con un gesto de disculpa por su amiga y fuimos a buscar una mesa.

Nos sentamos y perdimos una bebidas, nada muy fuerte, y como ya no podíamos platicar en paz por la música decidimos ir a bailar, yo no quería, no creía ser muy buena, pero me convencieron y digamos que esa bebida no muy fuerte había hecho algo con mi voluntad.  
Estuvimos bailando todo en un circulo y debes en cuando lanzaban a alguien en medio y todos bailábamos a su al rededor, y yo, me sentía feliz, realmente feliz, divertida alegre y dichosa de tener a estas personas como amigos, todos eran amigables, de confianza y muy divertidos. Pero como siempre en mi vida el destino decide que no puedo disfrutar de una felicidad completa, nose cuando ni como, pero se desato el infierno, recuerdo a ver visto brevemente a 2 hombres discutiendo pero nose en que momento se convirtió en riña, estos hombres empezaron a pelear, la confusión y violencia se esparcieron como gasolina y fuego por el lugar, derrepente estaba siendo empujada y el lugar estaba completamente lleno, me perdí en el mar de gente, no podia ver mas que pedazos de brazos, espaldas y cabelleras. Todo olía a sudor y miedo ¡Era un completo desastre! sentí unos golpes en mis costillas y algunos codazos en mi frente, me faltaba el aire.  
sentí como alguien me tomaba de la muñeca, pero no tenia ni la cabeza ni el tiempo para pensar a donde me llevaba, cualquier lugar era mejor que este, que equivocada estaba.

- Hey bonita - senti una voz en el oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, un escalofrío horrible, de esos que te dan cuando te das cuenta que tomaste una decisión completamente equivocada y que no hay vuelta atrás..  
Trate de soltarme pero ya era tarde, me había traído a un lugar en la parte trasera del bar y los empleados estaba muy ocupados tratando de controlar a la gente, nadie escucharía mis gritos..

-Sueltame - trate de decirlo lo mas segura posible, pero mi voz sonó débil, patéticamente débil, el hombre sonrío de forma repugnante.

- Claro que no apenas nos estamos comenzando a divertir..- dijo esto y pego su cuerpo al mio, senti nauseas, dolor, miedo, asco, y estaba apunto de hecharme a llorar y gritar, comenzó a subir sus manos por mis piernas, no se me ocurría otra cosa que tratar de detenerlas, pero era almenos 4 veces mas grande que yo y ni hablar de su fuerza. Cerré los ojos y comenze a llorar y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, no estaba gritando nada en especial, solo gritando y llorando, sus asquerosos labios tocaron mi cuello y los sentí con la intención de hacercarse a mis labios. estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos y resignarme cuando su peso desapareció de mi, voltee a mi derecha y el hombre estaba en el suelo, mientras un muchacho le destrozaba la cara a golpes, una oscura parte de mi se sintió feliz, pero bastaron un par de segundos y el llanto y suplica de ese pobre diablo.

- Dejalo! Ya basta vas a matarlo! - grite con lo que me quedaba en los pulmones, pero el chico no se detenía! asi que salte en su espalda.

- Por que DEMONIOS QUIERES SALVAR A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA! - me grito y se puso erguido, por lo tanto me caí de su espalda, al instante dejo al imbécil y se volteo para ver como estaba, el hombre estaba mas muerto que vivo.

- lo siento - me dio una mano, pero estaba salpicada de sangre, instintivamente retrocedí asustada. Me vio como si no entendiera, después tomo un pedazo de su camisa y se limpio las manos con ella.

- esta bien, lo siento, te juro que no te voy a hacer daño - su voz era tranquila, y había algo en sus ojos grises que me decía que estaba segura.

tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme (por no decir que prácticamente me cargo).

- estas bien? - frunció el ceño - que estupidez por supuesto que no - me sentó en una mesa y lo observe moverse por el lugar, encontró una toalla y la mojo, después se hacerco con ella y comenzó a limpiar mis brazos, mi cuello, mi rostro, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, sentía como se quemaran los lugares donde el otro había tocado.

- Como te llamas? -

- Katniss - dije casi sin voz.

- catnip? -

- katniss! - casi grite, y sentí como poco apoco mi carácter iba regresando, al mismo tiempo caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y de la bestia inconsciente que estaba tirada en la otra esquina de la habitación, por primera vez me di cuenta, ¡El maldito lugar estaba lleno de botellas! puede haber usado una para defenderme o algo... comenze a temblar.

- este..tal vez tu quieras hacer el resto - su voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, no sabia a que se refería. Miro la toalla húmeda y mis piernas, entonces entendí, el no tocaría mis piernas, piensa que estoy traumatizada o algo. Imbécil, ya toco mis brazos y mi cuello, piensa que me importa que toque mis piernas?  
Prácticamente le arrebate la toalla y me limpie las piernas, estaban llenas de algo pegajoso, tal ves era soda, o alguna bebida.

- ¿como te llamas? - le pregunte

- Gale, lo siento, no me había presentado - lo vi con atención por primera vez, era guapo, muy guapo, tenia un rostro hermoso pero varonil, y aun con esa camiseta podía apostar que tenia un cuerpo de ensueño.

- como te sientes? - y sus ojos... grises, y tranquilizadores, pero al mismo tiempo movían algo en mi.

- mejor, gracias - voltee a otro lado tratando de concentrarme.

- Puedo preguntar algo? ... bueno, tal vez no sea el momento. - no me atreví a discutir eso, en realidad no sabia como me sentía.

- MADGE! - había olvidado a los demás, me pare lista para salir a buscarlos cuando una mano me detuvo de la muñeca, y considerando los recientes acontecimientos mi reacción fue mala. Tome la botella mas cercana y la estrelle en su cabeza ¡Nisiquiera lo pensé!, solo vi alchico que me salvo hace unos segundos desplomarse frente a mis ojos.

* * *

ook, aqui acaba, dependiendo de sus comentarios veré cuando subo el otro capitulo, la verdad es que soy débil :P como ya lo tengo escrito tengo la tentación de subirlo, pero primero tengo que ver si les gusta para subirlo, mmm iba a decir algo que era spoiler, necesito su opinión para ver como avanzo, pero en el otro les pregunto, nos leemos, que le vaya bien en todos sus exámenes ) ohhh casi lo olvido, necesito una critica sobre mi manera de escribir, la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia, díganme si voy muy rápido, la verdad las situaciones llegan a mi cabeza y estoy tan ansiosa de escribirlas como ustedes de leerlas asi que creo que me apresuro mucho, o bueno nose, gracias, hasta luego ;)


	3. Chapter 3

- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, - me deshice en perdones para un hombre que nisquiera me escuchaba, estaba desmayado en el piso, desmayado y no muerto me asegure.

- Maldición! - en ese momento me sobresalto algo vibrando en mi bolsillo, mi celular.

- Katniss, Donde estas!, estamos muy preocupados! -

- Estoy bien! necesito algo de ayuda - le explique lo que paso y que no quería dejar solo al tal Gale.

- Vamos para allá - Para mi suerte estaba muy cerca de la puerta trasera, así que solo llevaron el auto hasta ahi, entraron Cato y Tresh, Cato lo tomo por los brazos y Tresh por las piernas.

- ¡Que hacen! ? - pregunte confundida

- shhh- me dijeron al mismo tiempo, me fui detrás de ellos y acostaron al chico en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se subieron al auto, me quede ahí parada y confundida, no puede mas que subir al auto.

- Alguien me va a explicar que hacen?, eso es secuestro! -

- heyy tu lo mataste - bromeo Tresh, pero algo en mi mirada borro su sonrisa.

- mira lo llevaremos al colegio hasta que se recupere es lo menos que podemos hacer por el - respondió Madge. La mire si poder creer lo, pero no tenia fuerzas para discutir.

- ¿Como estas? - su mirada se volvió completamente amable.

- bien, solo estoy cansada - recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Dormí el resto del camino.

- ¿QUE! por que se tiene que quedar conmigo! - grite cuando vi como recostaban al chico en mi sillon.

- 1 tu lo golpeaste, 2 nadie mas tiene espacio, por alguna razón tienes un cuarto mas grande, 3 a nosotros no nos conoce, quien sabe que pensara si despierta en el cuarto de un extraño - respondió Cato, me dirigía mas la palabra cuando Clove no estaba cerca.

- pff - no tenia ningún argumento, ademas una parte de mi quería conocerlo mas, aun que nunca lo aceptaría.

Cuando todos se fueron me quede observándolo en el sillón, se veía tan diferente dormido...

Después de pensarlo un rato el cansancio y sueño ganaron así que lo deje recostado en el sillón y me fui a la cama.

Al siguiente día un olor extraño me despertó, extraño por que no tenia sentido pero delicioso. Camine a la sala y encontré al chico de anoche sirviendo y acomodando comida china en mi mesa de centro, yo estaba cansada y confundida, pero recordaba claramente parte de lo acontecido y sabia que no era peligroso.

- Buenos días - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y yo lo vi completamente extrañada, no sabia que pensar, al principio me preocupe, pero bueno el me había salvado no?.

- ho...la, que?.. - no sabia ni que preguntar antes.

- Mira primero que nada sientate a desayunar, platicamos nos conocemos y después preguntas todo lo que quieras - me guiño un ojo despreocupado y sentí algo moviendose en mi estomago, nunca había tenido un chico sirviendome el desayuno y menos uno tan sexi, por que no había otra forma de describirlo, alto, piel un poco dorada, ojos grises, rasgos fuertes y su cuerpo, por dios era perfecto aun con esa ropa, por primera vez pensé que la ropa estorbaba.  
Sin otra opción me senté a desayunar.

- asi que... te llamas catnip? - mi genio se abrió paso.

- K-A-T-N-I-S-S ! - lo fulmine con la mirada, pero parecía completamente divertido.

- y cuantos años tienes "katniss" -

- 16 -

- mmm pareces mas grande - sonó algo ¿molesto? ¿preocupado?

- cuantos años tienes tu? - este desconocido estaba acabando con mi paciencia y ademas me estaba interrogando!, el a mi.

- de cuantos me veo - lo mire con una ceja alzada, el estaba en mi departamento, preguntandome cosas y haciendo chistes? yo no estaba para bromas - esta bien, 18, pero bueno dicen que para el amor no hay edad o si - se apresuro a contestar y me guiño un ojo, el era demasiado seguro de si mismo.

- esto... es incomodo, amm, lamento haberte golpeado, pero.. - cuando estaba apunto de correrlo me interrumpió.

- oye! alto ahi, mira no me hiciste mucho daño, desperté en la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero... nose, yo... - se veía tan lindo confundido, todas mis intenciones de deshacerme de el se esfumaron - quería conocerte mejor, y.. nose no me parecía el mejor momento, no era mi intención molestarte - Entonces el había venido aquí por gusto?.

- no... es solo, eres un desconocido para mi, te agradezco mucho lo de anoche, pero no lose, creo que es hora de que te vayas - me parecía lo mas correcto, aun que una parte de mi quería que se quedara.

- oye.., no te despidas tan rápido, solo quiero conocerte - mi mirada le dijo que tal vez yo no quería conocerlo- esta bien, pero no me ire sin nada - que planeaba asaltarme?  
Se paro lentamente y se acerco a mi, parecían los andares de un puma, yo solo lo vi acercarse, se acerco poco a poco y rozo mi muñeca con sus dedos, con toda la delicadeza del mundo me tomo de la mano y me incitó a levantarme, yo solo hacia lo que el me decía hipnotizada y curiosa, que planeaba hacer?, puso sus manos en mi cintura y dio unos pasos al frente llevandome con el, sentí la pared en mi espalda, mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, era embriagador, sus labios se encaminaron a mi oido y sentí su aliento

- yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no desees, detenme cuando quieras - yo no quería que se detuviera.  
Estaba muy cerca de mi podía sentir su respiración, se acerco a mis labios y... sentí algo vibrando en mi bolsillo, pero a el no le importo.  
- estorbo - metió su mano a mi bolsillo, saco el teléfono y lo lanzo al sillón, fue un movimiento algo violento, mis latidos se confundían entre el miedo y la excitación, pero en ese momento me beso y mi corazón decidió rápidamente, sus labios chocaron con los míos y comenzó a moverlos con maestría, yo solo me dejaba hacer, su lengua rozo mis labios enviando corrientes eléctricas, estaba loco si pensaba que iba a detenerlo, abrí mi boca y profundizamos el beso, sus manos tomaban fuerte mi cintura pero era muy agradable, me levanto y cerré mis piernas en su cintura, jamas me había sentido así, estaba loca de deseo, me llevo a la cama y las cosas se intensificaron, sus manos tocaron la piel debajo de mi blusa y me estremecí, pero no me quedaba atrás, comenze a explorar debajo de su camisa y tenia razón su ropa estorbaba, ya no me importaba nada queria todo de el, era como fuego, donde el tocaba todo se quemaba.

- hey, espera - lo escuche decir entre jadeos, y poco a poco todo fue bajando de nivel, las manos regresaron a su lugar y los besos fueron desapareciendo.

- nisiquiera te conozco - le dije cuanto todo se calmo, era todo lo que podía pensar en este momento, como podía haber pasado?, nisiquiera recordaba su nombre!. yo estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama tratando de entender que acababa de pasar y el en otro.  
Sentí su mirada y lo voltee a ver, se veía... confundido, suspiro y cerro los ojos, después comenzó a explicarse.

-me llamo gale, estoy apunto de entrar a la universidad, vivo solo, mi madre se separo de mi padre cuando era pequeño, he estado cuidando de mis hermanos desde entonces, pero ahora los deje solos con mi madre, me gusta el azul, escucho rock generalmente, pero cualquier música es buena, - se quedo mirandome unos segundos -mmm que mas quieres saber, te he dicho mas que a todos mis conocidos y tu sabes mas de mi que yo de ti. - su mirada era completamente honesta.

- con eso basta por ahora Gale - su nombre me sonaba familiar, como si hubiera encontrado algo que me faltaba...

- y...- continuo- llamaste mi atención la primera vez que te vi en ese bar, te estuve viendo toda la noche, y cuando se desato el desastre de perdí de vista unos minutos, después vi como ese... hombre te estaba llevando y tu... no hacías nada - me vio consternado y yo escuchaba con atención cada parte de la historia - pero veía tu confusión así que de todos modos decidí ir a ver y... ya conoces el resto. - me vio con una mirada de disculpa, acerque mi mano a su rostro y comenze a tocarlo con los dedos.

- quien eres? - pregunte con los ojos entre cerrados.

- quien eres tu, es una mejor pregunta - dijo, su sonrisa era hermosa, y decidí que me quedaría con el, se despidió con un beso, que el tuvo que parar y me dijo que me veía después y yo desee que así fuera.

Horas mas tarde regreso con otra ropa y mas comida.

- hola - me dijo algo avergonzado, yo solo me reí y abrí la puerta sin decir nada, el entro.

- mira, este.. ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, te invitare a salir un par de veces, te presentare a mis amigos y asi, que te parece? - me vio con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ohh y ahora lo decides! - le dije riendome, después de lo que había pasado hace unas horas quería ir lentamente.

La comida fue bien, lo conocí mucho mejor y resulto ser muy simpático, inteligente, y guapo, nunca sobra decirlo, estuvimos hablando de gustos y miles de cosas hasta que se hizo muy tarde, pasaban de las 3 am.

- jajajajaja - mire el reloj - mmm creo que es hora de dormir - le dije con una mueca.

- esta bien vamos - me dijo con una mirada provocadora.

- ya sabes a lo que me refiero, solo que no quiero ser grosera y correrte - le dije apenada.

- lose, eres tan... inocente - estaba apunto de protestar pero en su voz y en la forma en que me miraba parecía un alago, se levanto y se fue a la puerta de mala gana, yo lo acompañe.

- hasta luego - le dije con una sonrisa nostalgica.

- vendré después, pero desde este momento te digo estas apartada para el próximo sábado - yo solo sonreí, puso sus manos en el marco de la puerta y me beso, yo desee que sus manos estuvieran en mi, fue un beso rápido, me sonrío y se fue.

* * *

He aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, yase que Gale no siempre es el preferido, pero creo que tod s coincidimos en que es el primero en la vida de katniss, he aqui donde necesito su ayuda, planeo que para cuando llegue peeta katniss ya tenga una relacion larga con gale, 1 año o almenos 6 meses, nose si quieran que use unos capítulos en la relación de katniss y Gale o quieren que ponga un "el tiempo paso rapido" y apresure la llegada de peeta. Eso es lo que ha evitado que siga escribiendo, nose como seria preferible continuar, prefiero apresurarlo, pero creo que Gale se merece si lugar... bueno dejo de aburrilas :P  
**gracias a **

**Xime25: **Me gusta que te guste :P, me da confianza para seguir publicando, tus deseos son ordenes actualice muy pronto :P. Me gustara ver tu opinion de este capitulo también D aun que esta vez tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia, no he comenzado a escribir el siguiente u.u

**Chrushbut: **Gracias por tu comentario, dependiendo de lo que me digan Katniss conocerá mas pronto a peeta, lo vera en el siguiente o en el 5, si deciden que quieren mas de Gale probable mente use uno o dos capítulos para el.

**as sejmet: **Muchas gracias :D espero te guste este capitulo también, aunque si prefieres a peeta, tal vez no te guste tanto xd.

Aclaro yo tambien prefiero a peeta, gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo y volver a ver sus reviews, hasta luego, suerte 3


	4. Chapter 4

Al siguiente día en la mañana vi una mensaje de Madge:

" _vi al chico saliendo de tu cuarto, y luego regresar, y luego irse muuuy tarde. Que esta pasando ahi 7u7 ?_"  
o  
Sentí mis mejillas arder y guarde el teléfono, no tenia mucha experiencia en estas cosas y la verdad me daba pena hablar de lo que había pasado con cualquiera.

En la semana irremediablemente había tenido que contarle a Madge ( y a otros de mis amigos) lo que paso, pero fue menos incomodo de lo que pensé, me contaron experiencias de ellos y me dieron consejos, excepto por una persona obviamente.

- Mm pues el es muy guapo, que abra visto en alguien como tu? - escupió Clove con un tono inocente, pero era obvio que se trataba de un insulto.  
Madge rodó los ojos y la ignoro.

- Eres muy hermosa y el muy guapo, creo que hacen bonita pareja, ademas dices que es divertido y parece buena persona. Así que yo digo que salgas con el el sábado - ella de verdad me dio la confianza que me faltaba y ademas las razones correctas, sin mencionar que había hecho que olvidara el veneno de Clove.

- Esta bien, saldré con el - decidí mientras me mordía el labio, Delly chillo de emoción y Madge me hizo jurarle que le contaría todos los detalles, Clove solo ardía en... envidia?, no realmente no creo que ella llegara a tener envidia de alguien, solo odiaba que las cosas me salieran bien.

Cuando llego el sábado me desperté y había una nota que habían pasado por debajo de mi puerta.

"_Hola, me di cuenta de que no tengo tu numero de teléfono y no quería que pensaras que había olvidado nuestra salida, así que este es el plan, te veré a las 7 afuera del colegio, y de ahí iremos al cine. Espero verte._"

Sonreí para mi, me alegraba que no se hubiera despedido con un "te amo" o "te quiero" por que yo no estaba preparada para nada de eso.

Como dijo que iríamos al cine me puse un levis y una blusa azul oscuro, me gustaba por que me quedaba pegada y hacia ver curvas que yo no tenia. Camine a la salida y le mostré mi credencial al guardia para que me dejara salir.

Al principio pensé que era temprano, pero vi mi reloj, eran las 7!, tal vez me había dejado plantada y estaba jugando conmigo. ¡Era obvio, quien salía con una desconocida ! Estaba apunto de darme la vuelta cuando sentí unas manos rodeandome la cintura, mi corazón se acelero.

- Te dije que iría lento, pero me encantas - susurro tiernamente mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro. Yo me sentía completamente feliz, este chico era increíble, cerré los ojos y disfrute la sensación.

- te extrañe, tu no?, es extraño considerando que apenas te conozco - siguió hablando y me reí, como podía ser tan seguro y decir lo que sentía así como así?

- Creo que yo también te extrañe - conteste muy bajito, pero como estaba tan cerca de mi me escucho.  
Suspiro satisfecho y me guío a su auto, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando el me hizo a un lado y la abrió por mi. Eso me molesto.

- No quiero que me abras la puerta, en algún momento se te olvidara y me quedare como tonta esperando, entonces me enojare mucho contigo. - le dije en cuanto entro el al auto.

- Mmm - Pareció pensarlo. - Esta bien, pero me dejaras pagar todo. - me sonrío satisfecho.

- mmm - lo considere.

- Que película quieres ver? -

- No lose, algo de terror -

- Oh excelente, así puedes asustarte y yo puedo abrazarte - Me sonrío de lado y me guiño un ojo, no pude evitar reirme, y eso pareció gustarle.

Cuando llegamos al cine prácticamente corrí a comprar mi boleto antes de que lo hiciera el.

- Tramposa ! - me grito, pero era mas rápido que yo, me cargo por la cintura y me puso detrás de el y siguió corriendo.

- Gale! - grite enojada y el se detuvo en seco y regreso conmigo, hice un puchero y me vio preocupado, de veras pensaba que me había enojado por eso?, en cuanto estuvo cerca corrí hacia la caja y llegue antes.

- un boleto por favor, - le dije entre jadeos.

- 2 y yo los pago - dijo Gale justo después de mi y el Cajero me ignoro por completo! le dio los boletos y acepto su dinero sin siquiera voltearme a ver, - seguro los cajero de cine tienen un trato para ayudar a los chicos a quedar bien - pensé enfurruñada.  
Cuando llegamos a las cajas estaba segura de que los de los dulces tampoco me escucharían así que lo vi comprar, compro palomitas, 2 sodas, nachos, 2 chocolates y una bolsa de ositos de goma.

- No creas que comere todo eso - le dije mientras buscaba la forma de llevar todo en las cosas esas azules para poner en el asiento ( nose como se llaman, pero son muy útiles )

- Yo te ayudo, vas a tirar todo - puse las palomitas y una soda en otra cosa de esas y el llevo lo demas. Buscamos un lugar en el centro de la pantalla, pero el insistió en estar en la ultima fila para estar mas cerca de las bocinas.

- ya te asustaste? - me dijo juguetón mientras la película empezaba.

- ohh eso es lento - conteste riendome, pero pareció ponerlo algo triste.

- Lo siento, aveces olvido que tienes 16 - lo mire confundida, acaso estaba mal? estaba apunto de preguntarle cual era el problema cuando la película empezó, en si no daba tanto miedo, pero el aire acondicionado estaba helado así que subí las piernas a la silla, el me paso el brazo por los hombros y me abrazo hacia el.

Yo estaba muy cómoda y pasados unos minutos me atreví a voltear a verlo, pero el también me estaba viendo y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

- Me gustas mucho - me dijo con voz ronca, acaricio mi rostro y me beso, fue un beso corto, pero me hizo sentir protegida y muy bien, pase mis brazos por su cuello y me acomode para estar mas cómoda y hacer algo mas que ver la película.

* * *

Hoola, ya subi un nuevo capitulo, supongo que lo notaron, no es muy largo ni pasan muchas cosas interesantes, pero como algunas pidieron puse algo de GalexKatniss, es mi idea de como serian uno con el otro, como amigos, pero se atraen, amigovios digamos 8-), ok no las aburro mas, les dije que soy debil u.u apenas hoy tuve escrito el capitulo e inmediatamente lo subo, se que un dia mas es un review mas, pero acaso ustedes que esperan capiulo tiene la culpa de mi gusto por los reviews? la respuesta es NO, y me encanta que actualizen rapido mis fica favoritos, asi que yo tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, ademas mi imaginacion da para mucho y tengo muchisimos capitulos por delante ;D.

En estecapitulo no podre contestar los comentario, aun que me gustaria mucho, pero estoy subiendo este capitulo desde mi ipod ( uyy si la presumida (8 ) y es realmente dificil escribir, pero queria probar si podia subir un capitulo, con gusto veo que si :D asi que si en una emergencia no tengo internet podre robar una señal y subirlo c:, Bueno dejo de aburrilas con mi vida.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios ;) en el sig capitulo contesto todos, tratare de seguir constante con la subida de capitulos, de hecho tengo ya escrito en el que llega peeta, lo hize por si acaso decidian que querian verlo ya. Pero tienen razon, la historia debe tomarse su tiempo, no puedo irme directamente al drama. Que tengan suerte y les vaya muuy bien hasta luego ;)

Enviado desde mi iPod


	5. Chapter 5

En el cine me había decidido a quedarme con Gale, creo que de verdad sentía muchísimas cosas por el, pero no me atrevía a sentir algo mas, me daba miedo que las cosas salieran mal y yo terminara herida.

Aun que el me daba mucha confianza, parecía seguro de quererme, después de salir un par de veces mas al cine, otras a comer y algunas simplemente para vernos y hablar de las cosas que nos habían pasado en la semana me pidió que fuera su novia oficialmente.

Estábamos caminando por un parque, era uno de mis lugares favoritos para ir con el, en la noche solo tenia unas luces de césped y le daba un toque mágico al lugar, ademas era grande, con arboles y flores.

- Me gusta este lugar - dije sin pensar y con una gran sonrisa.

- A mi igual - contesto, lo voltee a ver pero no parecía estar poniendo atención al lugar, solo me veía a mi. Yo le sonreí y aprete su mano, me sentía segura con el.

- Ven - me guío a un puente que cruzaba un lago.

- Es hermoso! - dije con emoción, debajo del puente y mas adelante en el centro del lago había un montón de cisnes. Voltee a verlo y el aun me miraba a mi, las luces azules hacían brillar sus ojos grises en plateado, el no era guapo, era hermoso, aun mas que el lago frente a mi.

- Quiero preguntarte algo, desde hace mucho - sonrío de lado. Yo sabia lo que venia y algo se revolvió incomodo en mi estomago, el momento era perfecto, el lo era ¿por que sentía miedo?...

- Quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto mientras se mordía el labio, decidí tirar todos mis sentimientos a la basura y hacerlo feliz.

- si - susurre, ahora sentía dudas pero sabia que si lo besaba se irían, así que rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese, pero ahora era diferente, quería un beso como el primero, quería olvidar todos mis miedos.

Lo sentí corresponder y el fuego corriendo por mis venas, me levanto y me sentó en el barandal del puente, al principio sentí vértigo, pero me abrazo fuerte contra el y continuamos el beso.

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba, el primer semestre había pasado y me la había pasado increíble, sentía mi vida casi completa, tenia muchos amigos de confianza, y tenia a Gale, el era increíble, era el novio perfecto, lo veía todos los sábados (no se permitían las visitas no autorizadas al plantel) pero aun así había veces que lograba pasar la seguridad y sorprenderme. Cuando yo llegaba el ya estaba sentado en el sillón de mi departamento.. el habia conseguido la llave

flash back*

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre distraída hasta que una persona en mi sillón me asusto.

- hola - me vio divertido.

- Como entraste! - le dije enojada.

- No te molestes, si te digo te enojaras - me hizo un puchero.

- Dime - le dije autoritaria.

- mmm, primer día que estuve aquí le tome una copia a tu llave, no se por que lo hice perdóname - Lo mire escandalizada, ósea que tenia una copia de la llave de mi departamento!.

- Tienes que darmela! no puedes tener llaves de mi cuarto! - me vio triste, pero el tenia que entender.

- Mira te juro que no entrare sin tu consentimiento - se levanto y se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano.

- mmm, aun así no esta bien - susurre.

- seguro que puedo convencerte - puso su mano en mi cuello y me beso, al principio tiernamente para ver como reaccionaba pero después se volvió mas intenso, yo correspondí y olvide hasta mi nombre - esta bien - dije contra sus labios, nisiquiera recordaba por que estaba peleando.

fin del flash back

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al recordar ese día, después de todo había cumplido su promesa y no había vuelto a entrar.

Me sentía muy feliz con el, pero tenia sus contras, por ejemplo se peleaba mas seguido de lo necesario y aveces tenia que hacer de enfermera, ademas al parecer no se llevaba bien con mis amigos, teníamos un trato, los sábados para el y los domingos para ellos y se molestaba un poco cuando le decía que necesitaba el sábado para una tarea o algo ( la escuela de verdad era difícil ) ademas era algo celoso, no le gustaba verme con otros, aun que no es que muchos se me acercaran.

Pero ademas de esos detalles era un amor, me traía rosas en sanvalentin y siempre íbamos a un lugar especial cuando cumplíamos meses, habíamos hecho un trato de pasar un día especial en vez de comprar cosas, ademas era muy agradable estar con el, era divertido, inteligente y sus besos eran perfectos.

- Heeey te estoy hablando! - prim interrumpió mis pensamientos - ya casi entramos de vacaciones, y saldré el fin de semana para quedarme a dormir en la casa de una amiga -

- mmm esta bien, pero portate bien y si puedes dale una vuelta a haymitch, se alegrara de verte - habia hecho un trato con ella, no tenia que pedirme permiso pero si avisarme de lo que haria.

- ok - me dijo con una gran sonrisa - iré a preparar todo, seguro pasaras los últimos días con tu novio - alzo las cejas provocativamente.

- Siiiiii! los pasare con el, celos? - le seguí el juego.

- jajajajajajaja, ya me voy, no quiero perder mi inocencia con los detalles - se fue entre risas y yo me quede con un rubor en las mejillas.

- Entonces... es el ultimo fin de semana, quieres hacer algo especial - ronroneo Gale mientras hacia círculos con su dedo en mi abdomen, mi piel se erizo.

- No lo se, a que te refieres - le dije curiosa, aun que creo que se a que se refería.

- Cuando vamos a... ya sabes - sentí un escalofrío.

- Gale yo... tu sabes, aun no estoy lista - yo entendia que el era 2 años mayor que yo y estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas... pero el también tenia que entender que yo era 2 años menor que el.

El sintió mi molestia.

- Sabes que jamas te obligaría a hace nada que no quisieras, pero estoy ansioso - me beso de una forma muy provocadora y mordio mi labio inferior. Me senti derretir en sus garras.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya - comenze a levantarme.

- Enserio te molestaras por algo asi? - me regreso a la cama jalando mi cintura.

- Enserio quiero irme - suplique, no me gustaba que me pidiera cosas que no podía darle, solo pensaba en si mismo.

- Lo siento - susurro.

- Solo Sueltame -

me soltó, tome mis cosas y me dirigí en mi auto al colegio, estaba llorando, detestaba que hiciera eso! y el lo sabia.

Sin darme cuenta comenze a conducir al bar del amigo de Cato.

* * *

Holaaa Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, me quede sin internet como pensaba u.u y los wifis de mis vecinos son horribles hasta hoy tuve forma de actualizar, desde mi ipod de nuevo asi que no podre contestar los comentarios :c muchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Para compensar la tardanza subire 2 capitulos :p y si mañana sigo en la casa de mi tia ( que si tiene internet) subire otro, buuueno solo eso muchas gracias y perdon, para mi forma de actualizar tarde milenios.

ok continuare en el proximo capitulo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Había pocas personas por que el sol nisiquiera se había metido, me senté en la barra y pedí un tequila.

- Muestrame tu identificación - me dijo dudoso el bartender, yo solo le mostré el dedo medio.

Eso curiosamente pareció convencerlo de mi edad, yo apenas tenia 17, pero parecía algo mayor.

me dio el primer caballito y lo trague sin pensar, de inmediato sentí dolor y mi expresión hizo reír al del bar, me acerco un plato con limones y sal, le pedí otro tequila, esta vez fue mas sencillo incluso agradable con el limón y la sal, tome otros 2 y decidí que era suficiente.

Salí tambaleandome del lugar y subí a mi auto, estaba eufórica y mande a Gale a la mierda junto con todos mis problemas, pero cuando estaba en el primer alto vi como un auto tenia que hacer toda una maniobra para esquivarme, yo nisiquiera había prestado atención al la señal, no podía seguir conduciendo así pero tenia que llegar a la escuela... mmm... que mas da? frene y me baje del auto, recorri el resto del camino a pie, pero mientras iba caminando me tropecé, caí y todo se volvió negro.

Peeta pov

Iba conduciendo hacia mi nueva escuela, acaban de hacer el intercambio y las clases comenzaba el lunes, era sábado, y mis padres no podían viajar por el trabajo, así que termine con auto nuevo y en dirección a mi nueva escuela, estaba apunto de llegar cuando vi una chica desplomada en la acera, me detuve de inmediato y baje del auto.

- Disculpa, Estas bien? - le pregunte en cuclillas, pero no respondió, estaba inconsciente. Busque su cartera aunque me sentía como un completo patán viendo en sus cosas sin permiso, pero encontré su identificación, así que iba en la misma escuela que yo!, la cargue en brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo y la subí al auto, la vi con atención y era hermosa, pero de una manera poco común, me pregunte de que color serian sus ojos... Deje esos pensamientos y recorrí lo poco que quedaba a la escuela.

me estacione y baje, pensé llevarla a su habitación, aun que seria un problema, yo no conocía el lugar...

- Sabe donde esta el departamento K5 ? - pregunte al guardia.

- Claro, es la primera fila de edificios, el k es el ultimo piso, pero el numero debe estar en la puerta. -

- Gracias, muy amable - le sonreí y fui por la chica.

La tome en brazos, era muy ligera, comenzó a moverse y me quede paralizado, pero aparentemente solo era para ponerse mas cómoda, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, sentí como una ternura me invadía y bese su frente, ella sonrío.

- Es tuya? - me grito el guardia divertido, no sabia que nos estaba viendo.

- Si, es mía - conteste satisfecho.

- Este... lo siento no puedo permitir entrar a personas no autorizadas - me vio disculpándose.

- ohh no ella es alumna - sonrei.

- Lo hubieras dicho antes! - me abrió la puerta y la lleve a su habitación, en ese momento pensé en la llave, vaya esta chica estaba causando algunos problemas pensé divertido.

- mmmm - estaba pensando que hacer.

- KATNISS! - grito una chica desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Este... nose como... - le dije a la chica mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

- Que le paso?, como esta? - me pregunto histérica.

- Yo la encontré en el camino hacia aquí, creo que estaba desmayada, pero ahora solo esta dormida, y por su olor a alcohol creo que se por que esta así - conteste preocupado.

- ohh ya entiendo... espera - entro a su cuarto y espere unos segundos, después salió con una llave, se adelanto y abrió la puerta, yo me apure a ponerla en lo que supongo era su cama, mis brazos ya estaban cansados y la chica, perdón Katniss ya estaba moviendose mucho.

- Esta bien yo me encargo de ella, muchas gracias, soy Madge - me ofreció una mano y la tome.

- Yo soy peeta, soy nuevo mucho gusto, tengo que ir a arreglar papeleo y eso, lo siento - ya estaba por irme.

- oh note preocupes, nos vemos luego, muchas gracias enserio, ella es una gran amiga y no suele hacer cosas asi, nose que le paso. Después te busco para que hagas amigos, hasta luego. -

- Gracias, me encantaría, hasta luego - Me fui con la imagen de la chica en la cabeza... y preguntandome que le abría pasado para que reaccionara así, su amiga dijo que no solía comportarse así, pero... bueno no tengo por que dudar de ella parecía una buena persona.

Madge pov

Cuando el muchacho se fue me quede observando a Katniss, se veía triste, incluso dormida, siempre la veía asi, triste y a distancia, si le dabas un vistazo pensarías que es normal y feliz, pero yo había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que había mucho sufrimiento debajo, lo sabia por las veces que simplemente se levantaba y se alejaba del grupo, o cuando ser reía y de repente una sombra cruzaba sus ojos y paraba, ella estaba herida y tenia el presentimiento de que nunca me diría por que. Pero a mi no me importaba, solo quería ayudarla y que fuera mas feliz, y ese idiota de Gale, pensé que era bueno para ella, miraba un brillo en sus ojos cuando estaba con el, pero solo al principio, después se fue desvaneciendo y ademas el no era de fiar, era mayor y la guiaba a hacer cosas para las que ella no estaba preparada. Aveces me contaba que el quería dar un paso mas grande en la relación, yo solo le dije que el no podía decidir por ella y que si no se sentía lista no tenia por que hacer nada que no quisiera. Ademas notaba la forma despectiva en que nos miraba, como si por ser menores fuéramos unos mocosos, aun que tenia que darle algo de crédito, el de verdad parecía amar a mi amiga...

Me detuve y vi que todo estuviera en orden antes de irme, seguro despertaría con resaca pero nada mas grave.

En mis sueños las pesadillas regresaron con mas fuerza, podía ve unos monstruos de piel blanca, me seguían y yo parecía ser mas lenta de lo normal aunque estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y sentía mis pulmones quemándose y entonces escuche algo que me helo la sangre.

- KATNISS! - era la voz de mi padre, se escuchaba preocupado, casi suplicando...

- PAPA! - me di la vuelta sin importarme estar corriendo hacia los monstruos, mi padre estaba con ellos.

- Katniss, cariño ven - dijo dulcemente pero habia algo espeluznante en su voz y note que tenia garras en vez de manos, y sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos, su piel comenzó a tornarse de un color enfermizo hasta que termino igual que los demás monstruos, pero... había algo mas... tenia un pedazo de tela en la mano, era de prim... el había matado a prim.

- AHHH! - desperté con un grito y mi corazón histérico, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver nada lo que aumento mi de por si ya gran histeria, trate de huir de lo que sea y caí de la cama, me arrastre lejos de todo hasta que sentí la pared en mi espalda - calmate, fue una pesadilla, calmate, calmate, prim esta bien, prim - me repeti una y otra vez, pero la histeria parecía no irse, una parte de mi estaba consciente de que si gritaba otra vez podía despertar a alguien y por la oscuridad podía saber que era muy tarde, comenze a morderme una rodilla, me mantenía callada y no dolía mucho.

Estuve así quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que recobre la cordura, aun era muy noche pero no quería regresar a la pesadilla, hacia todo lo que podía por olvidarla y pensar en otras cosas pero seguía fresca en mi mente... Entonces pensé, que hago aquí?

lo ultimo que recordaba era el bar... y parte de mi camino aquí... supongo que llegue a mi cama y dormí, pero había algo en esa laguna de memoria que me decía que estaba olvidando algo importante.

Me metí a la ducha y me puse la ropa que usaría ese día de escuela, después iría por un cafe, ya no podía estar encerrada.

Una parte de estaba pensando en Gale, en que momento se había convertido en un problema? antes anhelaba los fines de semana para estar con el, ahora les temía, saque ese pensamiento, ¿yo lo amaba? tenia cerca de 8 meces con el, no podía tirarlos a la basura solo por una pelea.

La mañana estaba algo fría y yo solo tenia una chamarra de cuero no muy protectora, el sol apenas estaba comenzando a aclarar el cielo, camine en silencio con los brazos cruzados para mantener el calor hacia un lugar de cafe abierto, sabia que había uno 24 horas, pero estaba algo lejos, continúe caminando sin otra opción hasta que vi un chico con un mapa en las manos observando los edificios como si hubiera un puzzle en ellos.

- Se te perdió algo? - mi voz sonó algo grosera y me di cuenta de que mi humor aun estaba afectada por la pesadilla.

- Hey hola, que bueno que estas bien - el chico corrió hacia mi completamente feliz, yo estaba extrañada, estaba segura de que no lo había visto en mi vida.

- Yo... creo que me confundiste con alguien mas, me conoces?- pregunte confundida y vi como brillaba la comprensión en sus ojos.

- mmm con que grises - susurro para si, tal vez estaba loco. - oh lo siento supongo que no lo recuerdas - lo vi con desconfianza, de que hablaba? y que hacia despierto vagando por el campus a estas horas?

- Yo... esto sera incomodo, pero no creas que te juzgo ni nada, tu amiga me dijo que nunca haces cosas así - lo mire a los ojos asustada, que había hecho ayer ? - yo te encontré en el camino de venida aqui, y te traje a la escuela, estabas desmayada - trataba de explicarse - te llamas Katniss no? -.

- Si, ahh que vergüenza, gracias yo pensaba que estabas loco, lo siento, yo, solo... aah olvidalo - voltee mi vista al suelo avergonzada.

- Mira te tengo un trato, que tal si olvido lo que paso y empezamos de cero, a cambio me muestras el lugar te parece? - no pude evitar pensar que tenia una sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos azules me hacían querer confiar en el.

- trato hecho - respondí con una sonrisa.

- Me llamo Peeta Mellark, y me acaban de transferir, entrare a 3 semestre, mucho gusto - me dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda.

- Yo soy Katniss, y también estoy en tercer semestre, así que supongo que nos veremos, y con gusto te muestro el plantel - no pude evitar sentirme algo tonta y reirme. - peeero, primero quiero ir por un cafe vamos? -

- por supuesto lo que tu digas - hizo un ligero saludo militar, de otra forma se hubiera visto molesto o tonto, pero el solo se veía lindo, espera lindo? desterré el pensamiento, Gale era aun mas guapo.

Cuando llegamos al cafe encargue un capuchino de vainilla francesa y el igual, dijo que confiaba en mis gustos y ademas encargo 2 pedazos de pastel de zanahoria, yo me negué pero dijo que yo tenia que confiar en sus gustos igual.

- Esta bien - me rendí - entonces por eso estabas despierto tan temprano, querías conocer el lugar? - pregunte.

- En realidad mas que conocer quería saber donde serian las clases, este lugar es enorme - me reí - hey te burlas de mi? - quiso fingir que estaba ofendido pero tenia una sonrisa enorme que no le ayudaba.

- Lo siento, solo me recuerdas a mi el primer día, si no fuera por Madge estaría perdida en el bosque - ambos reímos ante la idea.

- oye y mas o menos como funcionan las cosas aqui? - me pregunto.

- mmmm mira, iras a clases normales todos los dias, pero ademas tienes que elegir 3 talleres uno artístico, uno mmm técnico se podría decir y uno deportista, se supone que quieren que estemos equilibrados, yo estoy en tiro con arco en el deportista, en cocina en el técnico, aun que no me va muy bien - hice una mueca - y en canto en el artístico - baje mi mirada muchas veces me decían que tenia una voz hermosa, pero aun así sentía cierta pena.

- Wow son muchas cosas - parecía preocupado.

- oh no te asustes! no es tan difícil, incluso es divertido, ademas tienes el resto de la tarde para divertirte con amigos, te presentare a los míos, seguro les caes bien - Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda hablando con alguien, generalmente había vacíos incomodos, o no era compatible con la otra persona, pero estaba hablando libremente con el, ademas de con Gale claro, pero sentía una diferencia... por que los estaba comparando?, jamas dejaría a Gale por el, lo acababa de conocer, es mas, ni aun que lo conociera muy bien, Gale era mío yo le pertenecía.

* * *

Bueno... ya aparecio nuestro adorable Peeta :p

buueno aqui me despido, fanfiction no me ayuda con sus paralizaciones, agrandamiento instantaneo de letras, y borrando lo que escribo, oook encuanto tenga internet en mi cada y tenga chance de subir capitulos desde mi computadora todo estara mejor. Por cierto me ire de vacaciones a Ensenada Baja california Mexico (por favor no me secuestren, seria muy incomodo) y... sera un mesesote, nose si tenga tienpo de actualizar muy seguido, pero llevare mi aparato del diablo ( ipod, asi le dice mi mana :p ) y ahi es donde escribo asi que la historia ira avanzando, en caso de que no pueda actualizar supongo que subire un maraton de capitulos en cuanto pueda. Bueno eso seria todo gracias por leer y espero poder leerl s (supongo que todas son mujeres, no conosco ningun hombre que lea en fanfiction, de hecho conosco pocos que leen, pero porsi acaso) tambien en un review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok primero que nada, lamento que se haya copiado 2 veces, y tener que volcer a subir el cap, pero bueno, en modo de disculpa subire otro capitulo hoy ;)

* * *

Le mostré los salones en los que serian las clases y en el que empezarían las nuestras, el chico tenia la suerte de estar en las mismas clases que Madge, Delly, Finnick y yo.

- Ya casi es hora, siquieres podemos ir a escoger un lugar - el asintió con la cabeza - pero esta vez tu nos vas a guiar a los dos - le dije sonriendo.

- No es justo Katniss!, solo he ido una vez - me dijo haciendo un puchero y me dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo se veía tan adorable! mmm estaba bien no? las amigas pueden abrazar a sus amigos, bueno yo no abrazaba a Tresh ni a Finnick y eran mis mejores amigos hombres. Por alguna razón (que fingí no entender) me sentí culpable.

- Al menos repiteme el numero del salón - me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- 212 - conteste. Y me arrepentí, estuvimos dando vueltas sin que el encontrara el camino hasta que le dije por donde para evitar que llegáramos tarde, pero aun así llegamos justo a tiempo.

- Perdón, podemos pasar? - le dije al maestro entre jadeos, habíamos corrido el ultimo tramo de escaleras.

- Justo a tiempo señorita Everden, se puede saber la razón de su retraso? - pregunto el maestro.

- Fue mi culpa - dijo Peeta - me estaba enseñando el lugar -

- Pues debe haber sido muy interesante, vienen hasta jadeando - insistió el maestro desconfiado y el salón comenzó a silbar y gritar, mi cara se puso roja y me fui a mi lugar, Peeta se sentó detrás de mi.

Después de la clase acompañe a Peeta a escoger sus talleres y nos acompañaron los demas.

- Oye deberías escoger canto, la clase es muy relajada y no tienes que cantar puedes escoger un instrumento, ademas puedes escuchar a los demás cantar - Le recomendó Finnick - ademas ahí esta Katniss - El ojiverde me vio provocativo.

- No creo que eso le guste Gale - dije eso y le saque la lengua a Finnick, ¡El siempre sacaba lo peor de mi!

- ¿Quien es Gale? - me pregunto Peeta algo confundido.

- Mi novio - conteste restandole importancia.

El resto del día fue muy agradable y divertido, Peeta era encantador y se integro muy rápido al grupo, aun que se juntaba demasiado con Finnick para mi gusto, terminaría siendo igual de donjuan que el.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya - les dije a todos, nos habíamos ido a una parte del jardín que estaba menos transitada, era nuestro lugar favorito y los demás alumnos ya lo reconocían como nuestro.

- Hey espera, no puedes irte sin mi - me dijo Peeta, yo lo vi confundida. - Recuerda que eres mi guía personal - me sonrío, como podía verse alguien tan... Confiable, me corregí antes de pensar en algo mas.

- Entonces apurate, en la noche se mueven los edificios como en Harry Potter - bromee.

- Esta bien, deja me despido - se despidió de mano de todos los hombres y con un beso en la mejilla a las mujeres, pero cuando llego a Delly esta le dio un abrazo largo, eso me molesto de sobremanera.

- Mucho gusto Peeta, a sido un gusto conocerte - le dijo provocadora mente y no soporte.

- Nos vamos! - Le dije a Peeta interrumpiendo a la pegajosa de Delly, con el rabillo del ojos pude ver la sonrisa de Finnick. ¿Por que había sido tan grosera? y desde cuando me molestaba Delly?

- A dios, mucho gusto conocerlos, espero verlos mañana. - se despidió por fin Peeta mientras se deshacía como podía del abrazo de Delly.

- Por supuesto, yo mismo te buscare mañana te volviste uno de mis favoritos - le dijo Finnick y le guiño un ojo, Peeta solo sonrío y se dio la vuelta para irse conmigo.

En cuanto nos alejamos un poco escuchamos silbidos y los gritos de Delly pidiendo que se callaran.

Caminamos en silencio un rato, hasta que se hizo incomodo y pensé en romperlo con lo primero que se me vino a la mente, gran error.

- Así que tu y Delly eh? - En que estaba pensando! a mi que me importaba lo que hicieran el y Delly? El simple hecho de pensarlos juntos me molesto. Definitivamente yo estaba completamente mal, este chico no me pertenecía en lo absoluto.

Me vio con una ceja alzada antes de hablar.

- Así que tu y Gale eh? - sentí una punzada al pensar en el, la verdad es que últimamente peleábamos mucho y no sabia como terminarían las cosas.

- Lamento si te incomode - me dijo disculpandose.

- No, es solo...- no sabia si quería continuar, mas bien no sabia si debía, por que por primera vez sentía ganas de hablar de mis problemas con alguien, generalmente usaba a mis amigos como distracción para mis problemas, pero hablar de ellos me parecía innecesario, si hablas de tus problemas es con alguien que pueda solucionarlos, al menos así pienso yo.

- Tu solo... - imito mi tono esperando que continuara la frase.

- Es una historia larga - de cualquier manera, aun que sintiera tanta confianza como para hablar con este chico no había tiempo, y lo mas probable era que mañana me hubiera arrepentido.

- Vamos por un cafe? - me ofreció insitandome a hablar, supongo que era su forma de decir "tengo tiempo"

- Mmm es algo tarde - mire mi reloj 10:15pm, mis clases empezaban a las 8 am.

- Vamos, no haz cenado nada - estaba apunto de declinar la invitación - ademas yo también tengo hambre. -

- Mmm supongo que seria una mala persona si no te acompaño - conteste y su sonrisa fue mi premio.

Llegamos al lugar y pidió nuestro favorito desde esa mañana, pastel de zanahoria y capuchino de vainilla.

- Así que tu y Gale? - retomo la conversación de hace rato.

- Te dije que es una historia larga - tal vez semanas antes, o un mes antes abría contestado "Gale? es el hombre perfecto y mi novio" que rápido cambiaban las cosas...

- mmm pues este pastel es enorme, no creo terminarlo rápido - este chico me inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo, y que mas da? jamas hablo con nadie de mis problemas, bueno con Madge, pero era diferente.

- Esta bien - suspire - Conocí a Gale cuando entre a esta escuela...- le conté como nos habíamos conocido omitiendo obviamente la parte del besuqueo.

- Todo era perfecto, pero... últimamente, nose se "rompió la burbuja" - rodé los ojos ante la expresión - a el no le caen bien mis amigos y es algo celoso, hace un mes llego de sorpresa y yo estaba comiendo con Finnick y Tresh, el problema fue que Finnick estaba queriendo darle celos a una tal annie y nunca lo había visto así por una chica, así que decidí ayudar. No era nada Finnick solo me abrazo, pero en ese momento nos vio Gale. Se le lanzo encima y le dio un par de puñetazos hasta que Tresh intervino. - Peeta escuchaba con atención, pero pude ver una sombra de enojo cruzando sus claros ojos azules - En ese momento me enoje mucho con el y me di cuenta hasta donde llegaban sus celos, pero se disculpo mucho y... parecía realmente arrepentido - me sentí tonta, dicho en voz alta parecía que Gale era un salvaje y yo una tonta tratando de justificarlo, pero yo conocía a Gale y sabia que era realmente una buena persona. - y... pues eso nose, me hizo verlo diferente, ademas hace unos días... - dude en seguir, pero el era hombre, tal vez podía darme un consejo - Bueno no hace unos días, siempre a tratado de que hagamos, algo mas - me daba pena decirlo en voz alta, pero el asintió, sabia a que me refería - pero nose hace unos días estábamos en su departamento y fue demasiado enserio, así que me moleste y me fui. Desde entonces no hablamos. - termine, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima y espere su reacción.

- Mm Mi primera impresión es que definitivamente no te merece, y no debes de ceder a su presión, si no estas lista NO LO ESTAS Y PUNTO, el no puede obligarte a hacer nada. Y... bueno, que sea tan celoso, no es bueno... Digo tu no le das razones...- se apreto el puente de la nariz - gracias por la confianza, enserio me simpatizas, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte. - Parecía estarse conteniendo mas cosas en contra de Gale, pero supongo que no quería hablar mal de mi novio enfrente de mi.

- Gracias a ti. Me tendiste una trampa para hacerme hablar - lo mire acusadoramente pero jugando.

- Oh por supuesto, pastel y un capuchino, nada mejor para sacar información a las jovencitas. - me sonrió de lado.

- Así que tu y Delly? - yo también quería saber su historia.

- Nada - me miro serio.

- Nada de nada? que aburrido - fingí decepción.

Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que se hizo tarde.

- Ya es hora de irnos - estaba sacando mi cartera cuando el ya había puesto el dinero en la mesa, lo vi enojada.

- Ni una palabra - parecía hablar enserio, acaso leía mi mente?

- mmm - solo dije eso y lo deje pasar esta vez, la próxima yo invitaría, cuando salimos me abrió la puerta, en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba haciendolo todo el día, pero parecía tan natural en el que yo nisiquiera lo había notado.

Le mostré cual era su edificio pero insistió en acompañarme al mío, y su compañía era agradable asi que lo deje.

- Buenas noches - le dije antes de voltearme a abrir mi puerta.

- Muchas gracias por la guía y por la platica, eres por mucho mi persona favorita - me dijo con una sonrisa que yo ya reconocía.

- Enserio, mas que Delly? - pregunte sin pensar, otra vez.

- Muchísimo mas que Delly - dijo mientras se reia. - buenas noches - me dio un beso en la mejilla pero al mismo tiempo su mano paso por mi brazo y se sostuvo en mi mano... unos segundos mas de lo necesario? o era mi imaginación?

- Buenas noches - repeti. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo así que simplemente entre en mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude.

Toda la noche me acompaño una extraña sensación de seguridad y no podía evitar pensar que había sido por el toque de Peeta. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía molestia por Gale.

Me tire en mi cama exhausta, y solo una cosa se resbalo en mi mente, el toque de Peeta, la sensación me acompaño hasta la inconsciencia haciendo redimir las pesadillas. Dormí una noche completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron las semanas, Gale se disculpo pero al parecer nos veíamos mucho menos. El había conseguido 2 trabajos para poder ahorrar para la universidad, así que en 2 semanas solo lo había visto un fin de semana, ya lo extrañaba.

- Chicos el viernes es el baile! - nos recordó Delly feliz, como siempre. - y... alguien llevara pareja? - pregunto mientras miraba a Peeta.

- Pues Katniss puede llevar a Gale. - contesto Finnick distraídamente.

- No ira, ya casi no tiene tiempo. - conteste algo cabizbaja y Madge me abrazo.

- No te preocupes, se va a arreglar. - dijo tranquilizadoramente.

- Y tu Peeta a quien llevaras? - continuo Delly, definitivamente no era nada disimulada, por alguna razón sentí hervir la sangre.

- No lose. - Contesto Peeta restandole importancia.

Nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras clases, Peeta y yo nos dirigimos a canto, ese día me tocaba cantar. Mis manos estaban sudando.

- Finnick me dijo que cantabas muy bien - Comento Peeta, creo que estaba tratando de hacer conversación, mis nervios me habían hecho estar callada todo el camino, o tal vez eran los comentarios molestos de Delly.

- Pues la clase me parece fácil, y a ti? - conteste realmente sin contestar su pregunta.

- mmm no lose, no creo que sea muy bueno cantando, tal vez me ponga nervioso frente a todos. - contesto preocupado.

- La maestra dijo que eras bueno - le dije tratando de darle valor y recordando algo que había escuchado.

- Es una maestra, les dice eso a todos. - respondió mientras se reía.

Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, yo al lado de Peeta, como había sido desde que el llego aquí.

Saque las hojas con la letra de mi canción y vi que Peeta me miraba con atención.

- ¿Tu escribiste tu canción?

- Si, después de... lo que paso con Gale. - Juro que vi tristeza en sus ojos, pero la maestra nos llamo la atención y me hizo pasar al frente.

Me levante reuniendo todo el valor que pude y me pare al frente, tome mi guitarra y comenze a tocar las primeras notas.

"You held my hand and walked me home, I know

When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who gives it all away, yeah

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Dont try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck

Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget

I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset

Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Better off that way

I'm better off alone anyway"

Cuando termine las ultimas notas con la guitarra había un silencio total, después muchos aplausos, trate de no ver a nadie mientras me dirigía a mi lugar. Vi a la maestra sonriente poner lo que pienso debe ser una buena calificación.

Peeta me miraba con otros ojos.

- Que tal? - pregunte mientras me mordía al labio.

- Cantas... Maravilloso, de verdad desearía que Gale hubiera escuchado eso. - me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Yo le sonreí, había algo en este chico que me hacia pensar que el maravilloso era el.

Después de mi cantaron otras 5 personas y la clase termino.

- Mañana te toca cantar a ti, que cantaras? - pregunte curiosa.

- Si..., sobre eso, tal vez deberías faltar a esa clase - yo me rei.

- No puedes cantar tan mal.

- Te sorprenderías, bueno, no lose.

- Que cantaras? - insisti.

- Algo que también escribí yo - de nuevo vi la tristeza en sus ojos azules.

- Estas bien? - por alguna razón me dolía demasiado verlo triste, tal vez incluso mas que a el.

- Si, ¿vamos a caminar? - me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba apunto de decir que si cuando Delly se acerco corriendo a nosotros.

- Peeta!, necesito hablar contigo - lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo lejos de mi. Me quede viendo perpleja y enojada, Peeta se disculpo con la mirada, le quite importancia con un gesto de la mano y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me prepare para dormir y soñé con Gale y Peeta, aun que tenia que aceptar que los ojos azules predominaron sobre los grises y fue un sueño muy agradable. Pero por la mañana ya no lo recordaba.

Esa mañana como todas camine hacia el cafe al que fuimos Peeta y yo cuando lo conocí, nos veíamos ahí siempre.

- Como dormiste? - pregunto Peeta.

- Excelente, y tu? -

- E dormido mejor - me sonrío. Recordé la pregunta que quería hacerle.

- ¿Que era eso tan importante que tenia que decirte Delly ? - espere su respuesta. suspiro.

- Quería preguntarme si iría con ella baile - Arg, por que era tan insistente!

- Y que le dijiste? - trate de sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

- Que si - me vio directo a los ojos, tratando de decir algo que yo no podía entender. Retire mi mirada antes de que viera el dolor que eso me causaba, ¿Por que me causaba dolor?, Delly podía salir con quien le diera la gana, el problema es que quería a Peeta. - Otro problema es que tu estas con Gale y no deberías de estar pensando cosas así - me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

- Tenemos que ir a clase - aun faltaba algo de tiempo pero quería dejar de hablar de Delly.

Las clases pasaron mas lento de lo normal por que yo estaba ansiosa de escucha su canción.

- Dejame ver la letra!, Por favor ! - le estuve rogando todo el día pero no acepto.

- No... es, bueno la escucharas después no? - contestaba divertido.

- Si... pero falta mucho! - por mas que insistí no me la mostró.

Llego la clase y después de varios turnos Peeta se levanto, parecía apunto de desmayarse.

A diferencia de mi Peeta podía tocar el piano, el había tenido clases incluso antes de venir aqui, yo jamas tendría tanta paciencia.

Se sentó frente al piano del salón y yo alcanzaba a ver sus ojos y parte de su cabello tras el enorme instrumento.

"Aquí estoy yo

para hacerte reir una vez mas

confia en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras...

aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios

es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

"Coro"

Aqui estoy yo

abriendote mi corazon

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrandole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo aceptame

Aqui estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscurdad

seran de verdad

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento

y te enseñe a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

los abrazos que des...

Le pido a Dios

un toque de inspiración

para decir

lo que tu esperas oir de mi

Aquí estoy yo

abriendote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrandole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo aceptame

Dame tus alas las voy a curar

y ten mi mano te invito a volar…..

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)

abriendote mi corazón (mi corazon)

llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)

cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)

no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)

solo aceptame (aceptame)

Aquí estoy yo

abriendote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerréndole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidaré

siempre te amaré

No pude ignorar sus ojos, siempre en mi, aveces cerrados, pero aun así.

Sentí algo nuevo creciendo en mi. La canción, la voz, la música. Todo era hermoso.

Un montón de aplausos y chicas casi lanzandose sobre el, eso me distrajo y me molesto. Me dieron ganas de pararme y sacar a Peeta de ahí, ponerlo en un lugar donde nadie que no lo apreciara pudiera tocarlo, solo yo... Trate con todas mis fuerzas de luchar con ese ultimo pensamiento.

Se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada.

- Es... hermosa, no puedo creer que tu la escribieras, y cantas hermoso, me mentiste. - estaba perpleja y feliz.

- Mmm gracias - fue todo lo que dijo el resto de la clase.

Al salir me volvió a hablar.

- Vamos a caminar? - recordé que había dicho lo mismo ayer antes de que Delly interrumpiera.

- Claro - Caminamos hasta que llegamos a una parte poco transitada.

- Katniss, yo necesitaba hablar contigo - parecía serio y algo triste, tal vez me hablaría de lo que estuvo molestando ayer.

- Claro, lo que sea, para eso son los amigos. - me vio aun mas consternado y parecía apunto de hablar cuando sonó mi celular.

- Puedo? - pregunte mientras apuntaba el teléfono.

- Si, por supuesto - Conteste, y era Gale.

- Gale! - respondí Feliz, di unos pasos inconscientemente mientras hablaba. - como estas? -

- Cansado, y te extraño muchísimo -

- Yo también te extraño, cuando te veré ? -

- No lose, el fin de semana tal vez - note la duda en su voz.

- ¿Tal vez? - pregunte triste.

- Lose, pero no puedo hacer nada, te amo. Me tengo que ir. - colgó antes de que pudiera contestar y sentí que algo estaba pasando.

Me gire y Peeta ya no estaba, lo busque y lo vi caminando a lo lejos.

- Peeta! - Corrí para alcanzarlo. Lo tome del brazo y lo voltee hacia mi.

- ¿Adonde vas? -

- Va a llover - contesto sin ninguna emoción mientras miraba el cielo.

- Peeta...- No sabia que decirle, se veía tan...triste. Inconscientemente veo el cielo, esta negro. Tiene razón, va a llover.

- Peeta, tu eres muy importante para mi, quiero saber que te pasa...- me importaban un bledo las gotas heladas en mi cabeza.

- Importante, muy importante. - repitió la palabra, sopesandola, valorandola.

- Katniss yo se que apenas nos conocemos, pero prefiero un final inmediato y misericordioso antes que una amistad larga y... mal intencionada.- lo mire confundida.

- No comprendo -

-No, supongo que no - dijo con una sonrisa triste. - vamonos, te vas a enfermar. - paso su brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a el.

- ¿Algún día vas a decirme que te pasa? -

- Tal vez, algún día, solo olvidalo - Parecía haber recuperado su sonrisa de siempre y la lluvia ahora era demasiado fuerte así que decidí dejarlo pasar.

- Mmm si eso quieres - De verdad quería ayudarlo, pero no sabia que decirle así que era mejor esperar.

- ¿Cual es tu color favorito? - Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Verde y el tuyo? -

- Naranja - lo vi con una ceja alzada, ¿naranja? era un color chillón que se usaba para llamar la atención en señales y cruces, definitivamente no me gustaba.

- No cualquier naranja, el naranja del atardecer, mas... suave - De alguna manera pareció seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos. Trate de verlo a los ojos pero levantar la cabeza significaba empaparme el rostro.

- Ahora no puedo imaginarlo - conteste.

- Supongo que no - me abrazo mas junto a el y yo lo abrase también, ¿eso era algo que hacían los amigos?

La verdad no me importaba, era cómodo y hacia frío. Supongo que si alguien nos miraba imaginaria que éramos novios caminando bajo la lluvia, pero yo sabia que éramos amigos y eso era lo que importaba.

.

* * *

Ok primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero almenos subi un capitulo largo ;), ahoa estoy en ensenada y me regresare a mi casa el 27, peeero, ya tengo internet, asi que aproveche para publicar, aun desde mi ipod, al parecer no podre usar una computadora decente hasta que regrese a mi casa u.u

bueno espero que les uste el caputulo, me dejan un review para saber su opinion, ademas me levantan el animo y me dan mas ganas de escribir :p

De verdad lamento el retraso, cualquiera diria que como son vacaciones tengo mas tiempo de escribir pero realmente parece que escribo mas cuando tengo clases xd, aun asi, prefiero las vacaciones.

Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo ;) suerte.

Oh caso lo olvido PD la cancion de Katniss es dont tell me de avril lavigne, la letra me gusta mucho, asi que seria maravilloso que se dieran el tiempo de buscarla traducida. La de Peeta es aqui estoy yo de Luis fonsi y muchos mas, creo que la mayoria la conocemos, los que no, escuchenla, es muy bonita.


	8. Chapter 8

Tal vez este mal que suba capitulos seguidos, pero encuento tengo capitulos y la forma de subirlos no puedo evitarlo... Bueno que los disfruten

Nada me pertenece solo la historia, personajes y demas pertenecen a la saga los iuegos del hambre etc.

* * *

Estuve todo el camino insistiendo en que fuera a su edificio, que yo podía llegar al mío sola y así el no se mojaría tanto.

- Vamos, no quiero ser la culpable si te enfermas - insistí.

- Katniss deja de insistir, no te dejare sola. Y me nos si esta lloviendo. - dijo con el tono que usa un padre para explicarle a un niño que el cielo es azul.

- Sabes, soy perfectamente capaz de llegar sola a mi edificio, estuve aquí 6 meses antes de que llegaras y estuve perfectamente todo ese tiempo sin ti. - Tal vez era media verdad, ya que en el momento que conocí a Peeta las cosas habían mejorado mucho y realmente quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el. Pero detestaba que pensara que era débil.

- No me importa - contesto algo molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparme - Tengo que ayudar a las damiselas en peligro - Replico con una media sonrisa.

- Eso es sexista - de alguna manera sabia que deberíamos estas discutiendo, pero abrazados bajo la lluvia como estábamos se me antojaba difícil.

- No, en absoluto, mis servicios también están disponibles para caballeros en apuros, es un fetiche con igualdad de oportunidades. - No pude evitar reirme.

- Listo, ya estamos aquí, ahora ve a tu cuarto antes de que esto se ponga peor - le dije en cuanto llegamos a mi edificio.

El le dio una mirada al cielo despreocupado y no pude evitar verlo embobada, sus ojos se veían de un azul hermoso, brillantes y un poco mas grises con el reflejo de las nubes... las gotas quedaban atrapadas en sus mechones rubios antes de caer en sus mejillas, y sus labios, estaban un poco pálidos por el frío y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de calentar sus labios con los míos, las gotas caían como lagrimas por su rostro. Mi corazón se rompió un poco solo de pensar en su tristeza de hace rato. Me di cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara yo jamas dejaría que le hicieran daño, Nunca. El era hermoso, como un ángel.

Mis ojos regresaron a los suyos y recordé que el no estaba llorando, pero el me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estas bien? - subió su mano para tocar mi mejilla pero la detuvo a medio camino.

- Solo si tu lo estas - Conteste sin pensar y aprete su mano con la mía.

Me vio extrañado pero creí ver ternura y consternación en sus ojos.

- Entremos, te estas mojando sin necesidad. - se quito la chaqueta y la uso para "cubrirnos" del chorro de agua que caía por el tejado de la entrada, aun que realmente el se mojo bastante y yo casi nada, de cualquier forma ya estábamos empapados.

Subimos por el elevador, parecía otro mundo, uno cálido, seco y con música tranquila. Mientras afuera la lluvia era fría y causaba un ruido casi ensordecedor. Hubo un silencio incomodo y lo voltee a ver para decir algo, pero parecía muy pensativo así que decidí callar.

Llegamos a mi puerta y metí las llaves en la puerta antes de voltearme para despedirme de Peeta.

El estaba muy serio y su cabello se veía despeinado por la lluvia, pero aun así se veía lindo, me pregunte que tan mal se veía mi cabello estaba segura de que estaba enredado.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme. -

- De nada, jamas te dejaría sola en la lluvia. - me vio con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Y yo desearía no dejarte solo a ti, pero... dudo que me dejes acompañarte a tu habitación. - conteste con cierta indignación.

- Por su puesto que no! - contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

- Bueno, tengo que secarme - dije con un suspiro, yo no quería que se fuera.

- Esta bien, buenas noches - Me tomo suavemente de la muñeca y cuando pensé que iba a besar mi mejilla beso la comisura de mis labios, en ese momento recordé lo mucho que había querido besarlo hacia unos minutos. Su beso fue agradable y perfecto, me imagine como se sentiría en mis labios. Me estremecí.

Tome su otra mano y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando de su aroma, casi olía a perfume, pero de forma muy sutil, como si ese fuera el aroma del jabón que usaba, pero demasiado agradable para ser cualquier jabón, o tal vez era agradable por que se combinaba perfectamente con su aroma.

- Te quiero - susurro a mi oído, estaba apunto de responderle cuando escuche un trueno y nos quedamos a oscuras. Automáticamente lo solté y me dirigí al ventanal del pasillo y abrí la cortina.

Entro una luz clara característica de los días nublados solo que mas oscura y fragmentada. La lluvia caía a raudales por la ventana, parecía una cascada. Mis manos se sentían cálidas por el toque de Peeta y me sentí culpable así que sin pensar puse mis manos en el vidrio helado de la ventana. Tenia que alejar esas sensaciones de mi, o a Peeta, pero dejar de ver esos ojos azules se me antojaba insoportable, así que decidí pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Me voltee a verlo, sus ojos brillaban azul entre el gris del pasillo.

- No creo que puedas volver así, ademas no hay luz, el elevador no funciona. - explique.

- Creo... que soy capaz de usar las escaleras... - contesto distraído.

- Pero se esta cayendo el cielo, no puedes irte así! - acaso planeaba caminar hasta su edificio? la lluvia no lo dejaría ver, estaba helando y ademas el viento parecía horroroso.

- Al menos espera a que se cal..- en ese momento me interrumpió estática y una voz que venia de bocinas en las esquinas de las paredes.

- A todo el alumnado se le informa que debido al clima deben mantenerse en sus habitaciones, no están en ellas se recomienda permanecer donde estén. Las clases y talleres se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso. Mantenganse bajo techo. - termino el aviso.

- Lo ves? - dije apuntando a la voz invisible en el techo.

- Esta bien. - contesto reacio, tal vez no quería pasar tanto tiempo conmigo...

Me aleje de la ventana y abrí mi puerta, por un segundo me sentí avergonzada, ademas de Madge y Gale nadie había entrado en mi habitación. Y las visitas de Gale no eran exactamente sociales.

¡Gale! lo había olvidado, y recordé que estaba algo molesta con el... no exactamente molesta, mas bien cautelosa... me estaba ocultando algo y no sabia que...

- Puedes... sentarte si quieres...- no sabia que decir, estaba oscuro, y estaba con Peeta, podía sentir cierta atracción hacia ese chico aun cuando no podía ver donde estaba, estaba completamente consciente de que estaba ahí.

Busque unas velas en la cocina y las encendí en la barra, también puse unas en los estantes de la sala y quedo medio iluminado. voltee a ver a Peeta que miraba cada uno de mis movimientos con atención, de forma pensativa, me sentí incomoda y me senté en un pequeño sillón para una persona lejos del sillón para 3 en el que estaba Peeta.

No se me ocurría que mas hacer y solté un suspiro, solo me concentre en el sonido de la lluvia en el techo...

- Katniss - me llamo Peeta y abrí los ojos. Palpo el sillón a su lado de el invitando a sentarme mas cerca.

Me levante en silencio y me senté en el mismo sillón que el con las piernas cruzadas de frente a el. Lo vi con una sonrisa divertida.

- Esto esta muy aburrido ¿que hacemos?- dijo de una forma tan inocente, me recordó a los niños en el parque decidiendo a que jugar.

- La verdad no lose, no tengo un protocolo de diversión para días lluviosos. - conteste apenada.

- mmm, ¿que tal si hago la cena? -

- Oh excelente, muero de hambre, pero... la verdad no tengo ni idea de que puedes cocinar, generalmente como fuera. -

- Mmm ya veré - se levanto y se dirigió a mi cocina, escuche el refrigerador, las puertas de la alacena, y ¿un tostador?

- Mmm ¿Peeta?, si recuerdas que estas empapado ¿verdad? - grite con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso explica el agua en tu piso... lo siento. - respondió y pude imaginar que sonrisa tenia en el rostro.

- Descuida, ahora vengo. - Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar unas toallas. Tal vez no podría darle ropa, pero al menos trataría de secarlo.

Regrese a la sala y puse un par de toallas en el sillón para evitar empaparlo y una en el costado para Peeta, yo me trataba de secar con otra. Tal vez era ridículo considerando que tenia ropa seca, pero me parecía grosero considerando que Peeta no podía secarse, sufriría con el. Aunque con las velas la habitación era bastante cálida.

- ¿Te falta mucho?, tienes que secarte, no quiero que te enfermes - grite mordiendome el labio mientras me levantaba a la cocina.

- No, ya cas...- Lo encontré justo saliendo de ella con 2 platos, cada uno con un sandwich tostado y papas fritas, Aunque las papas tenían algo arriba...

- Wow, y yo que pensé que no había nada en la cocina - dije sorprendida.

- Lo pondré en la mesa. - paso por un lado muy cerca de mi, pude sentir su respiración.

- Este... No hay mesa. - me vio algo sorprendido.

- Cierto...Supongo que comeremos en el sillón. - dijo con una sonrisa fácil. Me pregunte si había algo que le molestara de verdad, nunca lo había visto molesto.

Fui a la cocina por algo de tomar para ambos y encontré 2 vasos servidos con té, en mi refrigerador solo había botellas, supuse que las había servido en vasos. Pensó en todo, sentí una sonrisa expandirse por mi rostro.

- Toma - le dije mientras le daba una toalla. Se tallo el pelo con ella quedando adorablemente despeinado.

- ¿Por que no te cambias? - me pregunto extrañado.

- Por solidaridad mi buen amigo. - conteste.

- jajaja eso es ridículo. - pareció pensarlo mejor - aun que, así no tengo miedo de mojarte. - Abrió los brazos y me invito a ellos, yo me acerque y lo abrase fuerte. Se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo, escuchado la lluvia en el techo y con la iluminación de las velas... Peeta tenia esa... forma de calmar todo, parecía estar todo en su lugar, como si mientras estuviera con el todo fuera a estar bien. Era diferente de Gale, con el sabia que el podía protegerme de lo que sea, con Peeta sentía que no necesitaba protección.

- Te quiero mucho - dije contra su pecho.

- Yo mas... mucho mas. - subió sus manos por mis brazos y me separo de el solo lo suficiente para tomar mi rostro en sus manos.

Y en ese momento supe que estaba mal.

Yo no podía estar con el como amigo, yo lo quería mas que eso.

Yo estaba traicionando a Gale estando con Peeta. Justo en ese momento vi las velas y la oscuridad como algo mas... Me aleje de el sintiendome helada de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

Las cosas se habían puesto tremendamente incomodas para mi, después de alejarme de el me había sentado en el sillón a comer en silencio, contestaba con monosílabas o solo asentía cuando creía que era correcto.

Pobre Peeta se había llevado todo el peso de la conversación, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que sentía por el y como me afectaba eso realmente... ¿Yo amaba a Gale? no, pero no estaba tan segura, antes creía que si, pero no me hubiera fijado en este chico si realmente lo amara...

Maldición estaba muy confundida y ahora me sentía muy mal, cada momento que pasaba con Peeta engañaba a Gale. ¿Que tan difícil seria dejar a Gale? Me dolió el corazón solo de pensarlo, el era mas que mi novio, era mi amigo y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se conformaría con ser mi amigo...

Rayos.

Solté un suspiro y note que no había escuchado a Peeta en un buen rato.

Una sonrisa de lo mas simple y natura se poso en mis labios, se había quedado dormido y se veía hermoso, su cabello estaba casi seco y despeinado de manera tierna y sus labios entre abiertos, me pregunte si sus pestañas se enredarían, eran tan largas.

Suspire ahora feliz por la imagen frente a mi, deseaba tomarle una foto, pero en su lugar fui a mi cuarto por una cobija y lo cubrí con ella, después le traje una almohada y lo persuadí para que se acostara en una posición mas cómoda pero sin despertarlo.

Se veía tan lindo, borro todas mis dudas y pensamientos, me senté en cuclillas frente a el solo para verlo mas de cerca y sin poder evitarlo bese su frente, y sentí una paz enorme llenandome.

- Katniss - susurro con una sonrisa, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y me fui a mi cuarto, ¡¿como me había enamorado de el?! me puse una piyama y me dormí, pero el estaba presente en mis sueños, unos ojos azules que me llamaban, y unos grises que me miraban con resentimiento.

Al día siguiente me desperté como cualquier mañana, después recordé que Peeta estaba en el sofá y casi corrí ahí.

Peeta no estaba, pero había una nota.

_"Muchas gracias por la cena y por el hospedaje, tenia que regresar temprano a mi cuarto para arreglarme, lo siento si no estoy cuando despiertes._

_Nos vemos en el cafe._

_Te quiero."_

- Te quiero - repetí para mi, tantas veces me lo había dicho y yo a el, ahora me cuestionaba el significado de esas palabras como si fuera Sherlock con un acertijo.

suspire, ahora lo hacia mas seguido.

Me cambie y camine al cafe, mi corazón latía rápido cuando lo mire, se miraba tan guapo. Arreglado, peinado, tenia un buen gusto para su ropa. Ahora me lo comía con los ojos con gusto, sabia que me gustaba, ya no lo miraba como buscando que había de diferente en el con las demás personas. Solo lo veía a el.

Aun así, tal vez prefería al lindo e inocente Peeta que dormía, quien sabe.

- Buenos días, Preciosa - me saludo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Preciosa? - Pregunte con la mirada baja, !Era mejor cuando no sabia que me gustaba¡ ahora me sentía

tonta!

- ¿Te molesta? - me dijo divertido.

- Mmm... no lo se, es nuevo - Continuamos hablando como cada mañana, no hablamos de nada de el día de ayer.

Me pase el día observandolo y por primera vez note las miradas de odio que me dedicaban las otras chicas, y también les respondí con una mirada de "Es mío ¿Algún problema?"

Que las hizo bajar la mirada en la mayoría de los casos.

Excepto con Delly, ella me ignoro por completo corrio alegremente a Peeta.

- Peeta!, que bueno que estas bien! - aprovecho para abrazarlo y yo deseaba que lo soltara con toda mi alma, desee tener mi arco a la mano.

- Estaba tan preocupada pensé que te había pasado algo - continuo en forma melosa sin soltarlo, cualquiera pensaría que era su novia, ese pensamiento me hizo pensar seriamente en ir por mi arco. Pero pasando por los celos me lastimo, ella podía estar con el.

Yo no.

* * *

No tengo perdon de Dios, bueeno si lo tengo, regrese muy cansada de mis vacaciones y no habia escrito nada, peeero bueno, dije este dia de luna llena me pondre a escribir "naaa mentira no hay luna llena)

Tarde demasiado en actualizar, espero que me disculpen, yo que comenze actualizando casi todos los dias, pero esto de escribir es mas... complicado de lo que parece, me disculpo con todas las autoras que llegue a insultar mentalmente por dejar sus historias a medias,. Bueno no todas, yo no dejaria una historia sin terminar.

Bueno, es pero que disfruten el capitulo, es algo corto, pero mañana o en unos dias subo otro, gracias por leer y por ponerme en favoritos, ya me auedo claro que tambien hay hombre leyendo ( y uno lee mi historia que emocion! )

Espero sus reviews, son mi mejor paga :p, ademas me gustaria conocerl s mas, que hicieron en sus vacaciones?

Bueno seria todo por mi parte, los leo después.

Pd. ya recogieron su pelicula de los juegos del hambre? yo si :D!

y Ld. de nuevo, tuve que volver a escribir mi nota de autor por que le pique a otra cosa por error y se borro todo x_x que desesperacion, supongo que es mi carma por no actualizar U_U


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿Te molesta si me lo llevo? - Me pregunto con una sonrisa radiante y divertida, pero había cierto hielo en sus ojos. - Si - dije para mis adentros.

- Es tod... - o tuyo, esta apunto de contestar tratando de disimular,( de cualquier manera yo seguía teniendo a Gale, aun no estaba segura de que hacer. ) Cuando Peeta me interrumpio.

- Delly lo siento, pero prometí pasar todo el día con Kat, así que lo que sea ella puede escucharlo - Mintio Peeta, pero de una forma tan convincente que hasta a mi me hizo dudar. Y después preguntarme cuantas veces me había mentido a mi.

- Ohh - parecía decepcionada - Yo... solo quería hablar sobre el baile - siguió y parecía apenada, yo quería desaparecer. - Y no quería que Katniss se pusiera celosa, a veces no.. estoy segura que relación tienen - Me quede viendola con los ojos como platos, ¡Como se atrevía! ¿No había un código entre chicas o algo para esas cosas?!

- ¡Peeta es mi amigo! y puedes salir con el y hacer lo que te de la gana! - Me di la vuelta sin querer ver lo que había provocado. Pero quería demostrarle a Delly (y a mi misma) que realmente no me importaba Peeta, no de esa manera. Si me gustaba, pero eso no competía con casi un año con Gale ( O si? )

Corrí hacia el único lugar donde encontraría paz y una mente clara que me dijera que hacer.

Mi patito.

- ¿Que hago?! - dije contra la almohada después de contarle todo a Prim, y la manera en la que me sentía después de darme cuenta que me gustaba Peeta.

- Mmm difícil tu caso... ¿Seguir a tu corazón? - Dijo con una sonrisita de lado. Yo la mire feo.

- Esta bien, mira, es fácil, solo haz lo que quieras, si sientes que quieres estar con Peeta; quedate con el, si quieres a Gale sigue con el, no eres una actriz de Telenovela que tiene que hacerlo todo bien. Eres una adolescente, decide con libertad, sal con ambos. Y después decide a quien quieres mas. - Termino con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Estas bromeando? - le pregunte con una cena alzada - Me dices que salga con ambos, sin importarme nada, ¿no quieres que salga con Finnick y Cato también? son lindos. - mis palabras destilaban sarcasmo.

- Si eso quieres. - esa niña estaba loca.

- Prim, piensa en ellos, eso los lastimaría. -

- Katniss, no puedes pasartela protegiendo a los demás - dijo imitando mi tono.

- Aun así Prim, no quiero lastimar a Peeta ni a Gale, ademas, Peeta es mi amigo, no se si le gusto. - Claro! que a mi me guste Peeta no significa que el me quiera! Que tonta, el estaba saliendo con Delly...

- Ya lose solo...-

- Me tengo que ir - Dije interrumpiendola y levatandome para irme. - Te quiero - dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y me iba.

- ¡Yo tambien! - Grito.

Pasaron un par de días después de eso, solamente habia hablado con Gale por celular y lo notaba muy distanciado, ademas no me daba detalles de su nuevo trabajo. Tal vez lo mío con Gale terminaría por si solo, Peeta se quedaría con Delly y yo me quedaría sola. Bonito final.

Ademas tenia días sin hablar con Madge, creo que me estaba evitando, solo la había visto cuando salíamos todos juntos y se la pasaba con Delly, a quien yo evitaba a propósito así que no había hablado casi nada con ella. Quería contarle como me sentía, tener un punto de vista ademas del de una niña rubia de 13 años, un punto de vista mas maduro que se yo.

- Katniss... Kat.. Preciosa - Levante los ojos sorprendida hacia Peeta, creo que tenia un rato sin hacerle caso.

- Mande, perdón - conteste apenada por mi distracción y por que de nuevo me había llamado preciosa.

- Tienes días muy distraída... ¿que te pasa? -

- Nada... es solo.. - El era parte del problema, pero tal vez podría contarle la otra parte.

- Tengo mucho sin ver a Gale, y ya casi no hablo con Madge... Y Gale no me ha dado detalles de donde esta trabajando, me preocupa... Y tal vez hice algo que molesto a Madge, no lo se. - Suspire y me recosté en el césped. Ese día el clima estaba muy lindo así que decidimos comer afuera.

- Mmm, tu no haz hecho nada para molestar a Madge, tiene días muy rara con todos, - El sol atravesaba mis párpados y yo absorbía sus palabras. El siempre me hacia sentir mejor. - Y respecto a Gale... no lo conozco, no podría decirte mucho. - El nunca quería hablar de Gale. Algo me decía que no le simpatizaba, Pero era muy educado como para hacermelo notar.

- Oye, el otro día te fuiste algo enojada, después de lo que dijo Delly, ¿no estas molesta verdad? - Cerré mis manos en un puño.

- No, descuida. Ya pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo... tal vez esta bien que salgas con ella - Mentirosa! - gritaba mi cabeza.

- Mmm - fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Este color va bien con mis ojos? o Mejor... ¿Tal vez este? - Cualquiera pensaría que era una chica, pero no, era Finnick en mi habitación arreglandose para el baile.

- Ohh que va, todos los colores van bien conmigo! - termino satisfecho escogiendo una corbata verde mar, era un color tan extraño para una corbata, pero tenia razón todos los colores iban bien con el. Rodé los ojos y le di los últimos ajustes a mi vestido.

- Tu también te ves muy hermosa Kat, pero si sonríes tal vez te veas mejor que yo - Vi el reflejo de tristeza y comprensión en sus ojos entre cerrados.

- Eso imposible - dije con una sonrisa de lado.

- Tienes toda la razón - Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Y si Gale no vendrá, lo que me alegra, ¿por que no vas con Peeta? - pregunto mientras se despeinaba el cabello, al parecer demasiado arreglado para su gusto.

- Peeta ira con Delly - Me sorprendió que no se hubiera enterado. La chica casi lo anunciaba en el periódico escolar.

- Mmm, tu podrías haber cambiado eso, bastaba con que se lo pidieras, el jamas se negaría a algo que tu quisieras - Lo voltee a ver esperando una sonrisa divertida pero me encontré con sus ojos serios.

- Ya basta, de cualquier manera estaremos todos en la misma mesa, así que será como si fuéramos todos juntos. - Mi animo había mejorado bastante, incluso tenia ganas de ir, Finnick era muy divertido y todos mis amigos estarían ahí. Al diablo con Gale que últimamente no hace mas que ignorarme.

- Bueno, vamonos - me ofreció su brazo y lo tome.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Por que vienes conmigo?, tienes un montón de chicas haciendo cola para salir contigo -

- Pero, ¿por que salir con un montón de chicas cuando puedo salir con mi mejor amiga? - pregunto divertido.

- Awww, tu mejor amiga - le di un empujonsito y seguimos caminando al salón de eventos. - Ya enserio, dime por que no saliste con ninguna - continúe.

- Esta bien... ¿Recuerdas a annie? - asentí - dice que soy un... hombre muy deseado - lo mire con una ceja alzada - Esta bien... dice que soy un playboy-donjuan-que juega con las chicas. Y yo la quiero en serio, así que decidí venir contigo, ademas de que eres mi amiga todos saben que tienes novio, así que ella sabrá que la quiero enserio. Y tal vez acepte bailar conmigo. - Tenia una sonrisa radiante, solo de pensar en ella, me hizo sonreír a mi.

- Enserio espero que ella te haga caso. - Le sonreí sincera. Finnick podía parecer un chico superficial y hasta poco inteligente, pero era un gran amigo y muy buena persona, ademas inteligente y hasta sensible. Tal vez solo un poco demasiado despreocupado.

- Katniss! - Peeta sonrío y estuvo apunto de correr hacia mi, pero una cadena de acero lo detuvo ( la mano de Delly ) si hubiera corrido probablemente la hubiera arrastrado con el. Aveces deseaba que no fuera tan amable con todos.

Después de ver a Peeta puse atención al resto del lugar, el techo tenia telas como velas de barco horizontales blancas, pero cada una tenia luces de colores arriba, así que las telas cambiaban de color con el ambiente. Fue lo primero que note, era mágico. Pero todo el lugar tenia casi el mismo tema, cristal claro o blanco tintado con luces que cambiaban al gusto, ritmo o tema. Era un hermoso lugar.

Me acerque con Finnick a la mesa y salude a todos, se veían hermosas y guapos. Madge llevaba un vestido azul claro ajustado del pecho pero suelto de abajo, unos tacones blancos, su cabello ondulado y un collar con diamantes cristalinos y unos con un ligero toque azul.

Algo que se veía sencillo, pero se veía perfecta.

Clove como siempre, mas sexy que linda, un vestido negro ajustado pero largo, o eso pensé hasta que dio un paso y note que el vestido se abría hasta el muslo dejando ver un fondo rojo. Despampanante.

hace mucho que no se metía conmigo, hoy tendría los ojos muy abiertos.

Y Delly, rubia, ojos azules, y un vestido plateado, de muy buen gusto, algunos accesorios azules que combinaban con sus ojos. Por primera vez sentí celos, ¿Como se fijaría Peeta en mi si venia con ella?

Yo llevaba un vestido negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura, mi cabello estaba ondulado, casi chino. Finnick le había pedido a una amiga suya que me maquillara, asi que tenia unas increíbles sombras y casi no parecía yo, pero al mismo tiempo era un maquillaje cómodo, no sentía la cara llena de cosméticos como cuando yo lo intentaba.

Unos tacones negros pero con toda la parte baja blanca, de frente eran negros, pero de espaldas podías ver el blanco en el tacón.

En los hombres no había mucha variable, todos de traje, solo cambiaban las corbatas, Finnick con su corbata verde mar, Cato rojo (seguro Clove se lo pidió) Tresh azul marino y Peeta negro con blanco.

Podía ver que eso molestaba muchísimo a Delly.

La fiesta fue completamente divertida, estuve bailando con Finnick tanto tiempo que no note a Peeta ni a Delly, la comida era deliciosa y nos divertimos muchísimo platicando y algo alegres con las piñas coladas. Una vez mas me sentí muy afortunada por mis amigos, era los mejores, incluso Clove, casi parecía que no le molestaba mi presencia.

Pero a mitad de la fiesta hubo algo que me saco del sueño, comenzó una canción lenta, Finnick y yo nos sentamos, después el se fue a buscar a Annie. Me quede sentada con Tresh y Madge, (Clove y Cato estaban abrazados en la pista)

Sentí una punzada en el corazón y luego note que Delly también estaba abrazada de Peeta... Se veía tan feliz, supuse que el también estaría feliz. Yo no podía ver su expresión estaba de espaldas a mi.

Después Delly se paro de puntitas aun en sus tacones y beso a Peeta.

El no la detuvo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya voy a estar actualizando mas seguido c: recomienden en fic, ponganlo en favoritos, dejenme un review, lo que les plasca su opinion es mi mejor recompensa ;)

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
